In The Eyes of A Loner, An Ice Queen Is Untouchable
by Honest Hemingway
Summary: "If I hadn't been foolish enough to pursue, she would've disappeared from my life as a result. Maybe at that moment I wished she had". A chance encounter on a dull April morning sends an infamous loner into the life of the Ice Queen. (Puberty Syndrome AU).
1. Chapter 1

**In The Eyes of A Loner, An Ice Queen Is Untouchable**

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to my first OreGairu fanfic, honestly, I've been wanting to write a fanfic for this fandom for a long time, since it is one of my all time favorite animes, but never got an idea of what. Then an idea struck to do a somewhat crossover with Rascals Don't Dream of A Bunny Girl Senpai (and a dash of the Monogatari series) and thus this was born. I was always interested in exploring how the Puberty Syndrome would affect characters in other animes and OreGairu was an odd fit.

I hope you guys like this story and stick around till the very end, honestly, I envision this to be at least 3 chapters long and let me know what you think.

Before all else this is an AU, meaning, the canon is non existent or just completely different. This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are that of my own.

And just in case, I own nothing.

EDIT: Made some edits to the story, a few grammar mistakes nothing serious.

**Chapter 1: The Ice Queen is Unexpectedly Cold**

Time stopped for a moment before the full weight of the situation had fully dawned on me. I, Hachiman Hikigaya, on this dull morning in middle of April, am holding a girl in my arms, but one thing stood out for me in that moment: Her skin felt so cold.

It was a freak accident, no more than that, could've happen to anybody and a slip on the stairs would've led to a more serious injury than the humiliation of having the infamous loner of 2-F holding you in his arms. But that was what happened this morning, when the sun was shadowed behind darken gray clouds that seemed to be bearing its rain early on the start of the semester.

I climbed up the stairs to the second floor, hands shoved into my pocket and my eyes firmly on the ground, not bothering to look up to see if there's anybody I might run into. But I remember doubting that, since already I was already late to my first class and there wasn't a soul in sight in the halls of Sobu, no, no one could've seen what would happen.

I heard a yelp and I looked up to see a silhouette of a girl coming towards me, immediately I readied myself as I placed my left foot back and my arms raised, at the ready to brace myself for the impact. I caught her immediately, holding her close, almost hugging her as she buried her face into my chest, just so she wouldn't drag us both down the staircase. I remember the sensation hitting me almost immediately and I couldn't help but mutter:

"Cold…"

It took a brief moment for the girl to realize what happened before speaking up.

"Once you are done enjoying this I would want to be let go now", she said, her voice cutting into me like a knife.

"So-sorry about that", I apologized as I adjusted my hold on her, getting her back unto her own feet and she immediately backed away from me, holding against the adjacent railing and looking as if something horrific had touched her.

"While you do have my gratitude for catching me…", _oh think I know where this is going. _"Please refrain from lingering your hold longer than appropriate, I would feel bad for any would-be girl that would cross paths with you in the future".

"That's a strong assumption, almost as if you're already branding me as a pervert", I answered.

She adjusted her top as she spoke, "Believe me, I am being considerate with that label, Unknown-creepy-perverted-schoolmate-kun".

I was about to answer when I glanced at the bottom of the staircase, there laid her bag with a book and couple of notebooks having spilled out. I took the gentleman approach, as I usually should do according to the best imouto in the world and headed down to pick it up the same time she did.

Our hands touched when we both reached for the book and once again, I was stricken by the sensation of it. Her hand felt ice cold, immediately I pulled my hand away, as if something had bitten into it and she gathered all her stuff and placed them in her bag.

"Next, need I reminder you to be more mindful of a girl's belongings unknown-creepy-perverted-schoolmate-kun", she reminded me

"I do have a name you know", I replied.

"But that implies we'll have any more encounters in the future for me to actually use it", she admitted before adjusting her bag and heading up the stairs, not bothering with a goodbye or anything.

As she did I couldn't help but gaze at my hand, the one that had touched hers and the lingering feeling of the cold that was slowly dissipating. I closed my fist, wanting to confirm it for myself that she was certainly cold, ice even.

"Best you forget this ever happened", she suddenly spoke and I looked up to see her on the top of the stairs gazing down at me, but her piercing blue eyes looked as if she was gazing at something lower than dirt.

"Believe me I will", I answered back and she nodded her head and disappeared from my sight.

If I hadn't been foolish enough to pursue, she would've disappeared from my life as a result. Maybe at that moment I wished she had. Somehow, she had reminded me of snow, how beautiful and elegant they can be in the moment but would just disappear as quickly as it came, only to melt away by spring time. Yes, if I hadn't been foolish and leave things just as they are she would've melted away from my mind completely.

But tragically, I had been foolish at that moment, but right then I shook off the encounter altogether and continued my trek to my first period class, which I was already 10 minutes late.

I opened the door, interrupting the teacher's lecture as I walked in, he glared at me, chastising my tardiness as he usually does and the class laughed as I made my way to my seat. Placing my head in my hand as I gazed out the window into the abyss of a gray sunless sky.

-0-

Yukino Yukinoshita.

The famous ice queen of Sobu Highschool, popular to an outrageous degree and in accordance to the Sobu Highschool social hierarchy, stood at the top of almost everyone. I couldn't blame them if they thought so, Yukinoshita practically had it all. Smart, tall and extremely beautiful she would be the prized trophy every boy in our year level, even the upper and lower classmen, would be biding after.

Of course, as humans often are, there was lingering spite and jealousy towards her that people would speak in hush tones behind her back. But she didn't seem to mind them at all, evident when I had another encounter with her the next day.

I was careful this time, going as far as arriving early to school just so I wouldn't have a chance encounter with her again. But as I picked up my prized MAX coffee from the vending machine I could hear the entire noise and chaos of the cafeteria suddenly snuff out and the people began to speak in hush and whispered tones.

I stood up and saw where the gazes of the people were turned to, it was the Ice Queen herself in line at the counter. I was situated in the middle of the crowd that came to gaze and gawk at her as she did, almost like some rare species that would come out at every fortnight, but she wasn't any said creature. I could pick up on the various bits of conversations from the groups who kept stealing glances at her.

"Wow, Yukinoshita-san really is beautiful"

"Look at her skin, its so white like porcelain"

"Dude, I heard her family is super loaded, her Dad's a CEO"

"Don't you know? Her family is on the prefectural diet"

"I heard some people are already calling her to be a model"

"Tch, what a bitch, just looking at her you can tell she doesn't want to be around us"

"What's high and might Yukinoshita going around here?"

"She probably thinks it's peasant food"

"God, just look at her, she always thinks she's better than everybody"

"I heard that she'd do anything to get that 99 percent on a test"

The chorus of subdued laughter soon followed that remark from the group of girls that sat near me. It was an odd thing for us humans, how we can glorify and vilify someone at the same time, the small feeling of inferiority once we are faced with someone who can seemingly do it all and that inferiority turns to jealousy and hatred, next thing we know, we're spitting venom at the said person's back without them ever really doing anything.

Like Sensei often remarked: Humans are petty that way.

I walked off, wanting to head to my usual spot before I wasted my lunch time philosophizing obvious petty jealousy and having already bought what I already needed. But I passed Yukinoshita as I did, our gazes met for a moment before she looked away and decided to sit on an empty table on the far back.

I wanted to move on from it, it was at her own behest anyways, but my gaze lingered as she sat down and noticed what she was having for lunch: it was the ramen set. Which I would just brush off but then she put out a thermos of hot tea, since it was the middle of an unusually hot spring but then she removed her scarf and that was what struck me most of all.

Why would she wear a scarf in the middle of April...I wondered.

"Move it creep", I heard the voice of Yumiko Miura ordered behind me.

Quietly I moved to the side as she continued her walk, glaring at me as she passed by with her two lackeys, a bespectacled girl and one with pink hair who turned and gave me a small bow of apology.

"Sorry, she didn't mean anything by that Hikki"

I knew Yumiko and the glasses girl were my classmate but the pink haired girl seemed to be familiar with me, enough to refer to me as "Hikki" but I cannot for the life of me remember who she is. But I brushed it off before turning back and headed to my lunch spot, wondering what it is about Yukino Yukinoshita I just couldn't help but be drawn to.

-0-

"Hey Zaimokuza, what do you know about Yukino Yukinoshita?"

I was given an odd look by the resident creep of the Sobu Highschool's library Yoshiteru Zaimokuza. We were in the library, obviously, burning away the lunch break just merely doing homework for our individual classes we had coming up once the bell rings. That's when I decided to drop the question on Zaimokuza, absentmindedly mind you, seeing as how I didn't even notice it until I looked up to see him give me that look.

"What's the sudden interest in Sobu Highschool's infamous Ice Queen, my partner-in-crime?", Zaimokuza asked, twirling the pen in his hands, as if to play some smug partner in a crime show.

"Not in the matter your thinking of…", I rebuffed. "And don't call me that".

Zaimokuza made a noise as if he was stabbed by an arrow before sighing, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes on his hysterics, already gotten use to them as time went out.

He coughed into his hand and composed himself, "Nothing much really, just that' she's smart, beautiful and pretty athletic to boot".

"Oh? I never took her for the athletic type", I admitted.

"She's not but I've watched her play tennis around last year, she's pretty good", he replied before pausing, taking a moment to come up with more answers.

It was any typical response I've always expected from people who would talk about someone they barely know, you learn from what you've seen and heard that makes its rounds around the hallways. But that was why I needed Zaimokuza most of all, despite his eccentrics', he knows never to hold judgement against people, especially ones he barely knows.

"But, I've heard she's a textbook loner", he continued after the pause. "Doesn't have much friends, barely talk to anyone and is mostly alone, I don't think she even talks to her classmates but that doesn't stop people from speaking nasty stuff at her back".

"Tell me about it", I sighed, remembering the cafeteria incident from yesterday. "You should've heard the crap they spew at her just by showing up at the cafeteria".

Zaimokuza grinned at that mention, before pointing at me with his metallic pen, almost accusingly before monologuing once again.

"What'd I say about mortals Hachiman? Petty as they always seem to be, hell, I'd say they'll run if the sun's ray would expose their ugliness…."

As strange and oddball this guy can be, he does make some pretty valid points.

"And so that's why this the perfect opportunity to finally call upon the Gods! And wage our war with – "

His rantings were cut short by the bell, which was a blessing in disguise as I packed my things and thanked Zaimokuza for practically hanging out with me in his sacred "loner" spot. And as one loner to another, it's a rite of passage to respect a fellow loner's "loner spots" and as accordingly be treated with respect and dignity as one may expect from a loner and…maybe I've been hanging out with Zaimokuza too much.

I shook myself from those thoughts and began to make my way out of the library.

"Can I ask Hachiman?"

I turned my head to look at him as he looked at me, in his eyes didn't blaze the same intensity as he would often have but instead just mere curiosity.

"Why the sudden interest in Yukinoshita?"

My mind drew a blank for a proper answer, no really, I had no other explanation on why I was suddenly intrigued by the Ice Queen herself. She even reminded me herself, to forget our encounter and her and move on with our lives. But right now, I can't seem to get her off of my mind and all I could was merely shrug.

"Who knows"

"Wait – ", he then stood up, scraping the chair as he did that got the attention of the other students. "You think she's been afflicted with _that_",

I merely shrugged, "Maybe, but I won't know until I find out more about it".

He then gave me an agonized look, "Hachiman, even after…".

"Yes", I replied, a bit tensed and angry then I realized and gave a short bow of apology. "I'll keep you posted the best I can".

With that I turned my heel and left the library in silence, not bothering to hear what Zaimokuza wanted to say next. I walked back to my classroom, wondering to myself why I am going to the trouble on learning more about her when I can just simply walk away, but there was something there, just something about the entirety of what was going on with her that I can't help but find myself getting pulled into.

"Komachi maybe right", I admitted quietly. "I do seem to enjoy looking for trouble".

That's when a memory of a time that seemed like a lifetime ago flashed.

"_Hachi…", the soft voice from the silhouette that sat on the edge of bed said. "Its okay, there was nothing you could've done but…promise…me… that you'll -"._

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, the sensation I've long since forgotten from that time seemingly bubbled up inside me once again and I couldn't help but grab a hold of my head. Almost laughing to myself at the memory.

"Maybe I just need to sleep better", I decided.

As I neared the staircase, speak of the Devil, it was Yukino Yukinoshita herself climbing up the stairs. I stopped to marvel at the sight of her, she still wore her scarf from the day before but now she was wearing…a coat? She might've noticed my gaze to as she stopped before she reached the first step.

"Oh, its unknown-creepy-perverted-schoolmate-kun", she said and I got hit back hard, I forgot how harsh she can be with her words.

"I told you before that's not my name", I replied.

"And like I've said before, I don't care about it", she made known to me. "This is merely a chance encounter, unless…"

I raised my brow at that, "Unless what?"

"You plan this encounter in order for you to chance on me again", she replied and I visibly grimaced. "Seeing as no girl would come near you, especially with the way your rotten eyes look, they are practically volatile".

_This girl…._

"I don't particularly see anything inherently wrong with my eyes thank you very much", I answered back. "Maybe I'm just marveling at the fact your wearing a coat and scarf in the middle of April".

Somehow that jab tensed her up, enough to take a step back, as if I was peeking into something deeply intimate about her and she reacted on instinct. But that merely flashed by in a second before she was back to her stone cold self once more.

"This is merely a precaution", she said. "Seeing as perverts like you roam around the school, a girl can never be too prepared".

Knowing this verbal sparring would take us nowhere, I decided to take lead and head up the stairs and she did too. We were silent the whole way up and parted with no words spoken as she broke off.

But as I was about to head to the classroom, I couldn't help but turn and watch her retreating form once again and I managed to see how she stopped and blew out air from her mouth into her cupped hand, that was definitely smoke and finally, it seemed for the longest time, I felt I like I had an answer.

-0-

"I think it's the Puberty Syndrome"

Hiratsuka-sensei merely stared me before her faced morphed into one of boredom and disappointment, she sighed as she placed the cup of coffee that she was about to take a sip from down on the table. Leaning in and clasping her fingers in front of her as she looked at me, a critical glare in her eyes.

"Don't tell me Hikigaya-kun", she started. "You tricked me into thinking you were having a problem with the essay assignment just so you can corner me with that shit about Puberty Syndrome again, didn't you?".

I nodded my head, almost proudly as I did, "You catch on fast Sensei".

Sure it was cruel to play on Hiratsuka-sensei's kindness and concerned nature over her students, but after witnessing what Yukinoshita did the other day I decided to take this chance and bring it up with her. Since she was the only other person I can tell about this.

"I have to when I'm dealing with the likes of you", she replied as she sat back, throwing an arm on the couch and crossing her legs, giving the aura of an authoritative adult. "Well then, get on with it, who is it you think got stricken by the whatever you call it-Syndrome".

"It's called Puberty Syndrome and don't disregard just like that", I retorted to her initial dismay.

"I would take it more serious if I could, but internet rumors don't necessarily count as something serious", she replied.

I sighed, "Did you at least read that article I sent you?".

She merely shrugged, giving the answer that she obviously didn't. I wouldn't have blamed her if she did, if I had heard about something as ridiculous as the Puberty Syndrome. But I doubted that so many people that posted about it online and forums would lie, or like Sensei always said, the shared delusions intensified because of internet mass hysteria.

_But Puberty Syndrome has to be real…it has to be…or else I'll-_

I shook myself of thoughts and refocused to what my agenda truly was.

"Anyways, its Yukino Yukinoshita, I think she's been afflicted by said syndrome", I stated.

"That's a bold assumption Hikigaya-kun, got anything to back that up?", she asked.

"If you haven't noticed she's been wearing a frequent amount of winter clothes lately", I answered, wracking my brain for all possible clues. "And she's eating an abundant amount of hot food such as ramen and hot tea".

"Your judging a girl based on what she eats? Shame on you Hikigaya and I thought you were better than that", I couldn't help but glare at her chiding but she continued. "And she's been wearing a coat and a scarf, so what? Maybe she's just trying some foreign fashion trend, girls tend to do that you know".

I sighed as my eyes drifted somewhere as I spoke, "She also has a habit of avoiding people".

I looked to see Sensei merely shrug it off.

"She's a lot like you, you know", she replied as she grabbed her cup of coffee from the table. "A classic loner Yukinoshita", she took a long sip, seemingly reveling on the taste longer than necessary. "So is that it?".

"She's also cold…", I replied.

Sensei gave me knowing look before grinning, almost laughing but held herself back.

"Ah, I see you've gotten to know her already", she understood as she stirred the cup in her hands. "Yukinoshita is bad at people, smart girl all around, just daft with people".

"That's not what I meant", I replied as Sensei raised a brow at my reply and so I explained myself. "Her skin its so cold, even just when I had her in my arms its like…she's made of ice…".

There was a brief moment of silence, which I found to be awkward and odd for Hiratsuka-sensei to do. I looked up at her to see she was affixed with a shocked look, cup of coffee still in her hands and her body suddenly tensed, I couldn't help but be confused at her reaction.

"Hikigaya-kun…", she quietly said before placing the cup back on the table. "…. I've always had a degree of respect for you but to do such a thing and to a girl nonetheless…".

If I was any normal guy I would've immediately blushed, stuttered and said "It-its not what you think honest!", as some poor defense and in the end still get a gut punch or something worse, giving the sad impression of a 17 year old virgin who acts like he hasn't seen a naked woman's body before in his life. Yes, if I was normal guy I would've done that, luckily, I wasn't and merely sighed at her obvious misunderstanding.

"Its nothing like that, I'm not some pervert you know", I replied as I saw her relax at my explanation, I decided to move on and continued. "Anyways that's that, what do you think Sensei?".

Hiratsuka-sensei took her time processing everything that I had just said, I might as well, trying to pick out if everything I had said so far made any sense at all. It might as well sound like some insane ranting brought on by an overactive imagination and boredom, wouldn't hold it against her if she did.

"Even if I do believe it might be because of that Puberty Syndrome, which I still have a hard time doing by the way", she began, leaning forward in her seat, placing her hands on her knees and sitting upright. "What're you plan on doing then, Hikigaya-kun?".

"Huh?", I couldn't help but blurt out.

Hiratsuka-sensei titled her head as she looked at me, "I mean, you've been sitting there talking about Yukinoshita this and Puberty Syndrome that, surely you have a plan on doing something about it".

And just like that my mind drew a blank, I've been doing nothing but ask and wonder about what could be happening to Yukino Yukinoshita but never really thought about what I could do, no, what I should do. I was learning everything I could and, in the end, what was I going to do with this information? Write about it? Post it and have it lost and buried on the forums?

What should I do?

"Want my advice Hikigaya-kun?", Hiratsuka-sensei suddenly asked.

"Please…", I replied.

"Don't involve yourself with Yukinoshita", she said and I looked up, with a look of confusion at her advice, normally, she wouldn't say things like that. "Look Hachiman, you're a good kid, I can see that you want to do something about this – ", she struggled with what to say next, gesturing with her hands as she did. "Situation, but in the end, what can you do to help her? Hell, if she even wants help at all".

"I can…no I could – ", any possible answer I could've come up with immediately died before they can ever leave my mouth in the end there was that question: What can I even do to help her?

"Normally I'd advise you to help, and I really would but this is Yukinoshita we're talking about, she's not a normal girl as you could imagine", Sensei continued.

"Tell me about it…", I agreed, which was true, Yukinoshita wasn't just some random girl you would encounter in the street, no, she'll stick out like a sore thumb even in a crowd.

"Besides, even if you try I'm pretty sure this school won't let you do it unscathed", Sensei said and I gave her a questioning look, she waved it off. "Let me explain…".

She then stood up and walked further into the teacher's lounge, coming back having already wheeled back a white board and a black marker on her hands. She went into drawing a stick figure of a girl on the very top.

"Here's Yukinoshita – ", she said pointing at the picture.

"Such artistic accuracy", I sardonically said before she glared at me and I decided to shut up for good.

"Anyways, before your rude comment, here's Yukinoshita – ", she repeated. "And here's – ", she began to draw zigzags as it reached the bottom. "50 miles of shit", before drawing a stick figure of a guy on the bottom. "And here's you…no wait – ", she corrected herself as she added more to "me" and stepped back to see she had drawn angry eyes with beady pupils and an angry frown. "Here's you".

"No way in hell I look like that", I said, crossing my arms as I sat back on the couch.

Hiratsuka-sensei merely shrugged uncaringly, "Artistic accuracy, anyways, that's my point", she capped her marker as she walked back to her seat. "Even if you could help, having to cross that 50 miles of shit isn't going to be easy, people are lot more vicious than you can imagine Hikigaya-kun".

"I thought you said Yukinoshita was lot like me", I rebuffed.

"Only in terms at social interactions and dealing with people, you both are horrible", she remarked as she stood across from me. "You two maybe loners but you're on opposite sides of the spectrum, you may not care about what people say about you but doesn't mean she doesn't".

"So your saying its better for things the way they are?", I said, my eyes facing the ground as I did and I heard Sensei sigh.

"You make it sound bad if you say it like that, but I am", she replied before I felt her pet my head and I looked up to see her warmly smiling down at me as she did. "I know you want to help her I can see it in your eyes, but your taking on a problem you barely know a thing about and with Yukinoshita of all people".

That's when she crouched down, just so she can get to my eye level, I can see the sincerity in her eyes as they glistened, I can even see my reflection in them before Hiratsuka-sensei placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Besides Hikigaya-kun", she said as she squeezed my shoulder. "Yukinoshita, she's not the kind of girl you save".

I couldn't help but admit defeat at that point, it was true, even if I did have some sort of contrived plan in order to help her out there was still the idea of the local Sobu Highschool gossip mill can run amok and drive her reputation more to the ground. That was something I was trying to avoid most of all, maybe Hiratsuka-sensei was true, there was no point going around trying to save her, hell, I don't think she even wants it in the first place.

"I guess you're right", I admitted before she patted my shoulder.

"Glad to see you understand me Hikigaya-kun, I promise you it'll be better", she assured me, even giving me a wide grin. "Spares everyone the heartache".

That's when the awkwardness of the situation came baring down on me.

"Hiratsuka-sensei…", I said. "You're too close".

Her eyes widened before she bolted right up and walked back across the table to her seat, I can see a faint blush on her face as she did. That was unexpectedly cute, if she had been at least 10 years younger I would've considered taking her.

That's when the bell rang and Hiratsuka-sensei pointed at the door.

"That ends my consultation hours", she chided as I stood up.

"Thanks for the advice Sensei", I thanked her as I headed for the door.

"No problem", she replied. "And don't forget, you're on cleaning duty after school so don't bother skipping out".

I closed the door behind me but lingered in the halls for longer than I wanted. I gazed out into the window and sky was blanketed by gray dull clouds once again, not only did it strike me odd since it was sunny earlier this morning but it reminded me of the day she fell into my arms, the coldness of her skin and how defensive she had gotten.

_She's not the kind of girl you save…_Hiratsuka-sensei's word rang in my head.

_Save…_was that what I really wanted to do? Do I even do it? Do I really want to go around saving people? People like her? My thoughts were a mess but I sighed, shoved my hands deep into my pocket and walked off to my next class.

Not realizing a pair of blue eyes following me from behind the corner as I did.

-0-

I opened the window and began to dust the used blackboard eraser, clouds of chalk smoke emitted from them as they blew into the air. I watched as the cloud of smoke dissipate fully into the clear sky as the wind blew a cool breeze. The weather's been acting up again lately but I merely paid it no mind, as long it doesn't affect my commute to-and-from school I wouldn't care about it anyway.

But strangely, I lingered by the opened window longer than I wanted, somehow my thoughts were drenched with my conversation with Hiratsuka-sensei. I hated this feeling, I couldn't discern if what she had said was something I should inherently listen to or I should be frustrated hearing coming from her of all people.

She was true though, Yukino Yukinoshita looked to be the kind of person who'd rather help themselves than seek it from people. But something nagged inside me incessantly, some forlorn feeling that clawed at me, asking me, begging me to do _something, _somehow, I felt as if I was already breaking my promise to _her _already. But I forced myself to bury that feeling, like Hiratsuka-sensei said herself, even if I could there was no possible way for me to help her, not with the way I'm approaching it now.

"I'm all done here", my cleaning duty partner, the pink hair classmate whose name I still cannot remember. "How are things at your end Hikki?".

_She still insists on calling me 'Hikki' even though I barely know her…_I thought of correcting her, that 'Hikki" was nothing more than an annoying play at my last name, but I restrained myself, that'll just make me an asshole in her eyes.

"Just about done as well", I replied before closing the window and placed the eraser back.

I walked up next to her as she admired our handy work, the classroom looked as average as it was earlier this morning so I couldn't really discern what she would be proud of.

"We did a lot of hard work today, good job Hikki", she praised as she gave me a hearty slap on the back, harder than I anticipated and silently winced at the impact.

"You-you too, it looks cleaner than usual, you're pretty good at this", I replied as she gave me a proud grin.

She then raised a finger, "Its because my Mom always said, 'One of the most important things that girl should know is to clean, cook and do laundry', it sounded important so I took her advice to heart".

"Really now…", I absentmindedly said.

"Yep, its one of the important qualities a girl like me should gain if I want to become a proper wife", she admitted, a little casually for my liking.

The room was soon basked in this awkward silence when none of us spoke, I was just letting my eyes wander all over the place trying to discern her name if my memory could help me. Meanwhile, she merely fidgeted beside me, obviously embarrassed that she just admitted to her dreams of becoming a wife with me of all people, probably, if its not too late to crawl into a fetal position and scream in a fit of humiliation.

But something-Gahama (I'm definitely close in figuring out her name) surprised me by continuing the conversation.

"How-how about you Hikki?", she asked, twirling a strand of hair as she did. "You want to be something like that in the future?".

Honestly, if I could answer, I never really thought about what I wanted to do in the future. Mostly because the enormity of possibilities would be too overwhelming and I would just overthink about it so no, I have no idea what I want to be in the future, but I at least need to come up with answer that would satisfy her.

"Probably just some writer or something", I replied as I saw her eyes light up.

"Writing huh? Never thought you'd be into that, but, you are insanely good at writing essays", she admitted, her face in thought and wonder about my answer. "So you really want to be a writer?".

I shrugged, "Anything really, just as long as I work from home, hell, I'll even become a house husband and live off my wife earnings if I have to".

Something-Gahama immediately recoiled at that, stepping back as she did, as if I had begun to produce something putrid. Her face was a mixed look of shocked and confusion.

"You're-you're certainly not considering being…_that"_, she said, as if she had spoken something horrific and I raised a brow at her reaction.

"What's wrong with becoming a house husband?", I questioned. "Its care-free, easy and I can still be lazy at home and be productive whenever I want".

Truly, the hallmark of man's creation was the idea of being able to sit around and laze at home, that's why the idea of being a house husband intrigued me so…yes, it was truly the pinnacle of man's achievements.

But Something-Gahama merely sighed at that, affixing her face with a tired smile, as if I told her a worn out joke and she's trying her best to still find it funny.

"I thought you'd do something more productive", she said before smiling brightly, the sudden shift of her mood was jarring to say the least as she grabbed her bag and made her way to the door. I caught a glimpsed of her name on the small name tag lopped around one of the zippers.

Yui.

Yui Yuigahama, somehow that named brought a familiar ring to me and I remembered who she was. She was part of Hayama's "clique", as annoying as the idea of them can be they were one of the most popular people in class and Yui here was the cheerful and supportive one, always happy and brightly smiling. I decided to remember her name for good, lest I fear the wrath of one Yumiko Miura.

But then another thought hit me, if she's with the popular crowd then she must know something about Yukinoshita, something I can pick out that would satisfy this craving I had in me that clawed its way to my chest.

"Hey Yuigahama-san, can I ask you something?"

She was already by the door, ready to open when I called out to her, she seemingly smiled at that and turned her towards me as she did.

"What is it Hikki?", she asked.

"You know anything about Yukino Yukinoshita?"

Her bright smile and eyes fell in an instant, a glimpse of a sudden sadness shadowed over her face and as fast as it appeared it was gone and she was smiling brightly once again, but even I could discern it wasn't as a bright of a smile as she had before.

"I-I see…", she muttered under her breathe before shaking her head and bounced back. "You want to know more about Yukinon?".

"Yukinon?", I said, taking me by surprise that she even knew her enough to give her a nickname. "I didn't even know you guys knew each other".

She waved her hand, as if dismissing my thought.

"Technically we do but we aren't friends", she replied, a tad embarrassed by it. "She-she helped me during the first day of my first year, I panicked and almost got lost – ", strangely this girl did have a reputation of being an airhead. "– but Yukinon managed to help me out, gave me a couple of advices and even introduced me to Hayama-san".

"She knows Hayama?", I questioned.

"I heard they were childhood friends and went to the same schools together but that's all I know about her", Yuigahama replied. "I've always wanted to make good friends with her".

"Then why haven't you?", I prodded, knowing Yuigahama here would've done it easily if she had wanted.

"To be honest…", she began to twirl a piece of her hair once again as she did. "I have no idea how to approach her, she seems kind of…"

_Scary? Intimidating? Would instantly turn you into stone once you look into her eyes?..._ I mentally said, wanting to gage a much more honest answer out of Yuigahama, but she wasn't the type to say something bad about someone. At least, she's never said anything bad about me.

"Cold…", she answered, I raised my brow at that, almost seeing the cruel joke the universe was playing. "Something like that…".

I nodded my head, thinking now I had gotten a clearer and bigger picture than I had before. But that didn't mean I understood anything that was going on with her, but she is seemingly as cold as people perceive her to be and I wondered if I should pursue her any further. Especially since I was still adamant that the Puberty Syndrome has something to do with this.

"Hey Hikki, can I ask?", Yuigahama said and I looked at her. "Why the sudden interest in Yukinon? Do-do-do you-you li-li- ".

I can tell she was getting to embarrass to say it fully, probably reeling from the fact that a loner like me would aim for such a high standard of a woman, and it being Yukino Yukinoshita of all people. Oh Yuigahama, you sweet summer child, but it is clear you are misunderstanding it completely.

"I don't, believe me I have no interest in her", I answered, punctuating it with a more authoritative tone just so I can finally put to rest the misunderstanding people have. "Even if I did, there's no way in hell".

"I-I see", she said before opening the door. "Well that's that, I'll see you Monday Hikki, bye-bye".

I merely replied with a casual wave before she closed the door and leaving me now completely alone. I checked the time, it was getting pretty late already and I was sure Komachi was gonna cook up a mean dinner. I began to get hungry just by thinking about it and so I grabbed my bag and headed out for the day.

In my mind I began to wonder what I would do now, I guess the more practical solution was to follow both Hiratsuka-sensei's and Yukinoshita's advice to stay away and forget about her completely. It was not my problem and I'm not going to let it be, though I did feel a pinch of guilt bury myself as I did.

_Guess I can start now since I'm never going to see her again…_I wistfully thought as I closed the classroom door behind me.

I was about to turn and head to the stairway when suddenly an arm appeared that blocked my way, I turned, about to confront the person when I heard a familiar voice pierce into my ears.

"So, you've taken to stalking me now, aren't you?"

It was Yukino Yukinoshita, the girl who had been running amok in my head the past few days and it didn't help that she seemed to extra scarier this time around. She glared at me from where she stood, I was backed into the wall as she was getting a little close than personal now, even though I was at least an inch or two taller than her.

Yukino Yukinoshita had a special talent of making people fear her.

This time she seemed to be wearing a full blown winter outfit complete with a coat, scarf and even a beanie hat. I considered that I would jokingly compliment that she looked cute but I feared she'd just shove a stapler into my mouth and give me a wicked face piercing.

"What's the matter unknown-creepy-perverted-rotten eyed stalker-kun?", she said as her glare intensified. "Do you have nothing to stay when the object of your stalking confronts you head on? Are you that weak willed? Pathetic, you truly are".

"Who the hell are you calling a stalker? I'm not a stalker", I defended myself.

"So suddenly going around asking people what they know about me isn't considered some sort of stalking?", she stated to me calmly. "Besides that, don't think I didn't feel your eyes on me that day in the cafeteria I was disgusted I had to take 3 hot showers when I got home".

_This girl and her insults…_

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yukino Yukinoshita", I replied, not realizing that I was referring her by her full name. "Besides, my eyes aren't that rotten".

"I apologize for my use of term…", there at least we're getting somewhere. "Deplorable would be a much more fitting".

I sighed, upon the realization I was never going to one up the Ice Queen in wits, I was too underhanded and Yukino Yukinoshita's words can cut into someone too deep. She then eased off the wall and crossed her arms in front of her as she continued to hold her gaze on me.

"And so now unknown-creepy-perverted-rotten eyed stalker-kun – "

"It's Hikigaya", I interjected her immediately.

"Excuse me?", she said.

"Hachiman Hikigaya", I finished myself as I too was keeping my gaze on her. "Just so you can drop that disrespectful nickname".

She huffed, "I have no use for such useless information, for like I said, I don't care. But I shall warn you for the last time", then she stepped up closer to me, close enough that I could feel her breathe on me. "Forget about what has happened before and stay away from me, I have half a mind to call the police and have you arrested", she eased off of me and stepped back, I continued to watch as I saw a wisp of smoke emit from her mouth when she sighed.

"Normally, I would be harsher, especially for remorseless perverts such as yourself but I don't feel much wasting my time with you – "

"Hold on for a second", I interrupted her as I pushed myself off the wall.

She could only let out a small yelp of surprise as I gotten closer to her. Reaching out my hand as she began to step back a few to avoid it, but I pushed back her bangs back, even causing the beanie hat she had been wearing to fall to the ground.

I pressed my forehead against hers, immediately as I did, I felt the excruciating bite of chills run down my body upon contact. It merely confirmed more what I had thought, it was as if Yukino Yukinoshita here was made completely of ice.

Yukinoshita seemingly snapped out of her momentary daze before violently pushing me off.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?", she barked angrily at me as she stepped back further, wrapping her arms around herself as she did. "Pervert. Beast. Hachiman".

"My name is not an insult", I was quick to remind her but she merely huffed, angry and red faced as she grabbed her beanie from the ground.

"It might as well be", she replied as put it on, adjusted her bag and was prepared to leave. "My earlier assessment of you was correct, you are nothing but a perverted hound dog and with rotten eyes to boot. I am glad I warned you to stay away for I – "

"I think I know what's going on with you", I answered.

Silence soon filled the hallway as soon as I said that. Yukinoshita looked at me, her eyes filled with so many conflicting emotions such as surprise, confusion, fear but I saw a recognition of hope but it died out as soon as it did. Closing her eyes for a brief second before opening them again, and back came a cold façade of the Ice Queen.

"I don't know what you mean", she replied. "Your rotten brain of yours is making you delusional, please, seek professional help immediately".

I sighed, knowing I was going to have a hard time getting through to her.

"The coat, the scarf, the hot food and drink…", I began to list as I walked up to her. "The fact your skin feels like I'm touching snow…", I balled my fist, confident now I finally concluded my suspicions from the start. "Yukinoshita, I think you've been afflicted by the Puberty Syndrome".

She looked at me, like really looked at me, as if to scrutinize that what I had just said was actually true before sighing to herself.

"If you are just going to approach me with some baseless internet rumor than you're a bigger waste of my time than I thought", she harshly said before turning and about to walk off.

"Just hear me out please", I told her as I followed her.

"I don't want to waste my time with a creepy stalker like you", she bluntly answered as we both bounded down the stairs.

"But the Puberty Syndrome is the only thing that could cause this", I replied but she merely continued her descent downstairs as I followed her.

"Listen if you don't stop following I'll – "

But before she could finish what she was about to say she took a misstep and her entirety fell forward, my body reacted quickly as I grabbed unto the railing and the other on her arm. I successfully did and she grabbed unto the railing with her free hand.

As soon as she did something happened, a sight I won't even soon forget. Because as soon as Yukinoshita let go of the railing, a small thin layer of ice quickly covered the area where she had grabbed on.

I could only stare at the sight before glancing back at the girl seemingly made of ice, looking down on it with a horrified look of realization as she held unto the said hand. That's when I realized what I had to do.

_I deeply apologize Hiratsuka-sensei…_I mentally said a prayer of sorts…_But I guess it seems I'm involving myself with Yukino Yukinoshita._

Note: How many of ya'll catch the Monogatari reference? But tell me if you liked it by leaving a review and I promise I will do my best to update as fast as I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Eyyy, don't kill me for almost a month or so of a hiatus, I am so sorry for that. A lot of things happened in my life between the two chapters and damn were they life changing, first: I just graduated college (yay), now I have to work a full time job but at least that's over. And second: Some moron forgot to pay the internet bill (believe me, adulting is hard).

So here's chapter 2, a little longer than chapter 1, and apologies if its not as exciting as chapter 1 and thank you so much for the positive reception you guys, you fed me ego (just kidding), but I was really happy at the reception I got and motivated me more to get this out. Though I will pace myself accordingly and don't burn myself out and end up producing shit, so I hope your understanding of it and thank you again.

Hit up the reviews if you can spot some of the references in this and once again, its unbeta'd so all I mistakes that are my own but I was careful with it this time.

Forewarning: You will see a very butchered understanding of the Puberty Syndrome, honestly, I've re-watched the anime and read the first volume of the series (the only I think that's been English translated) and I could find fuck all about it, so bear in mind, this is only MY understanding of it. We cool? Cool.

**Chapter 2: The Loner and a Plan of Action **

**Yukino **

Recently, I've began to dream about snow.

It was strange, the dreams felt more like memories of a life I have yet to know of or one that I have long since lived. In my dreams I was a child, 8 years old specifically, and I remember I was walking through a field that was once a meadow, full of colorful flowers that would drench the outskirts in bright unisons but now it was all barren. The entire field was blanketed by snow, but this snow wasn't the soft gentle kind that would rain down from the sky, no, it was a blizzard. It pelted my face with snow and it hurts so much I had to use my arm to block my face.

The sky was covered by an oppressing gray cloud that hung above me as I traversed this cold wasteland. I couldn't remember what I was doing out there in the cold, just know that I wanted to get away from everything, find a place I can just huddle in and feel safe. And so I barred my teeth and marched on into the heart of this once colorful field. But then I tripped, burying my face in the snow. I tried to get up but I was too exhausted, my arms were weak and my body had turned heavy.

I rolled on my back as I gazed out to the sky before me, the dark gray abyss that hung above and seemingly mocked me. I remember crying, tears flowing down my face as I felt the tragedy of this once vibrant meadow die down and completely snuffed out. I remember hugging my knees and I began to shiver, even with the winter clothes on me, the biting harsh snow was excruciating.

I was so scared.

I was so cold.

I had no one to help me.

I was so alone.

And then I woke up, I was no longer in the snow, I was no longer lost in the cold. I was in my bedroom, in my apartment, and it was the first day of my second year of high school. I clutched my chest, to feel my heart beating erratically and I sighed in relief. That dream, more so a nightmare for me these days, has been appearing in my sleep for the past few days.

I chalked it up to feeling tensed upon going back to school but the more it appeared the more I began to worry what it meant. But that's when my alarm rang, reminding me of that ever present dread of returning to school. And so I sighed, got up and headed to the bathroom.

But then I felt cold and hugged myself, shivering intensely, it was as if my room had been left to sit in the freezer. I took a glance at the air conditioner before I entered the bathroom, strange, I was sure I had it off the night before.

-0-

I sat in silence as I let Yukinoshita finish her story, nodding my head at every detail she had told thus far. After the incident at school I decided to accompany her home, by home it was a large apartment that rested on the very rich part of the city. It was the type of place I would've felt uncomfortable if I was wearing my normal clothes, but luckily, I was in my school uniform.

Though jarring at first, the offer of continuing our conversation at her home was possibly a smarter strategy, not only were we offered the privacy of being in her apartment but it lessened the risk of possibly being seen by any person from Sobu since her place was particularly far from the school, far enough to merit a train ride.

And so now here I sat in her couch in the living room, in a place whose monthly rent seemed to cost both of my parents' salary, combined.

"And that's when the cold feeling began?", I finalized as I glanced at her as she sat on the chair on the other side of the couch, putting herself a good distance from me.

She nodded her head, "Yes, at first I thought it was just lingering feelings of the previous winter but each passing day it got more and more severe".

"I see…", I said as I sat back in my seat and rested my elbow on the arm rest and placing my head in my hand. "It seems it really is the Puberty Syndrome".

I could sense the doubt radiating off of her and I turned to see her giving me an odd look, one that told all I needed to know about how much believed in it.

"You still believe that baseless Internet rumor?", she questioned. "I maybe have misjudged you more than I realized".

I gave her a look as well, "Well that 'baseless Internet rumor' seems to be the one affecting you right now, how else can you explain what's happening to you?".

Yukinoshita seemed stumped as well and I chalked it up for a small victory in my part but I can't have her onboard if she wasn't at least aware of what was going on.

"And why are you so adamant on not believing in it?", I asked her.

"Unlike you Hikigaya-san, I don't easily fall prey to what everything the internet says", she arrogantly replied, not even bothering to look my way as she did. "Besides, it lacks proof of any sorts".

"Your proof enough that it exists", I answered.

"And how does my condition merit anything for you, Hikigaya-san?", she suddenly asked and I turned to her and furrowed my eyebrows at the accusing tone.

"Excuse me?", I replied.

"I've been wondering all this time, what do you stand gain from helping me?", she asked once more before I answered immediately.

"I don't think right now is the time for that Yukinoshita", I said, she was about to argue back before I stood up and place my hand on my chin in thought. "Right now, what we need to do figure how and why your…", I struggled to find proper words to describe it.

"Ailment?", she finished.

"Situation", I corrected her and she visibly resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"I've already told you how it started", she replied, obvious hints of frustration laced in her tone. "Though I doubt you even remember it, seeing as how your Hikki-brain maybe already too stained to do anything".

"Please save the insults until after we figure things out", I could merely answer and I saw her visibly smile at her obvious "win" over me. "Now then, on the topic of the Puberty Syndrome – ".

"Which I still have a hard time believing by the way", she interjected but I ignored her and continued.

"A large part of how it affects people, at least as far as I've read up about, is how they are perceived at by the atmosphere", I began but immediately her face contorts into that of confusion and I coughed into my hand, deciding to switch up my approach. "What I mean is, you know a thing about a person's image, right?".

She then huffed in defiance, as if I had the audacity to assume she wasn't aware about such things in the first place.

"Of course I do", Yukinoshita replied as she crossed her arms. "I fail to see how any of that affects our current conversation".

"Well a person's image is their everything, that is something we can both agree on", I began, which was true as I started my explanation. I recall something my teacher once told us that the quickest way a company can kill itself is destroy their public image, you see, a person's image is the one of the only ways they can get through life.

Call it vain as much as you want, it was true. A person's image is as important as eating or breathing, a person's image is what can give a person's its worth. See, a person's image is akin to their reputation and their reputation is the true determinant in whether or not society will allow that person to prosper or perish.

"And the atmosphere that helps feed into the Puberty Syndrome works in almost the same vein", I explained, now standing across from her, the table separating us as I did.

"How so?", she curiously asked.

I scratched my cheek as I continued, "Its just my personal speculation really, but I think the way it works is that the "atmosphere" itself is the general perception a collective few or many already have you and the Syndrome takes advantage of it and finds a way to manifests in the physical sense".

"So what your saying is, a person's reputation is tied into what could possibly be happening to them", she hypothesized and I nodded my head.

"Exactly", I replied. "Puberty Syndrome works in accordance to what the atmosphere around you already is and simply finds a way".

"And my situation is the result of that", she said.

"Unless there's a popular trend of ice magic circulating", I joked but was only meant by a silent but deadly glare and I swallowed nervously. "Sorry, bad joke".

_Though this does place on how the atmosphere around her could've started…_I began to wonder, seeing as how Yukinoshita could already gain such a reputation in a span of a single year. She didn't look like the kind of girl that would've turn people away in an instant, conversely in fact, people should be drawn to her more. But she was the Ice Queen, a year pass and such a title and reputation already followed her.

_Maybe it started earlier than I thought…_I mentally said that's when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I fished it out and saw the caller, it was Komachi, and taking a glance outside it was already well and dark.

I answered the call and was blasted in the ear by her screaming.

"ONII-CHAN ITS LATE!", she screamed over the phone and I put it away from my ear. "WHERE ARE YOU? ITS ALREADY DARK OUTSIDE, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD STAY OUT THIS LATE AND NOT TELL ME", I can hear her begin close her mouth and pout in frustration. "You are losing so many points for that".

I sighed tiredly, feeling on-set permanent hearing loss, "Sorry, just had to do something after school, I'll head on home right now".

"Ohhhh, are you possibly over at some girls place?", she teased as I heard a pot in the background bubbling, already I can smell her cooking from here. "That's scandalous Onii-chan, really scandalous".

"Don't be naïve", I reprimanded her. "I'll head home, don't tell Mom and Dad I stayed out late".

"Will do", she replied before hanging up.

I stuffed my phone back into my pocket before noticing Yukinoshita watching me, having been drawn in on the colorful conversation I had with my little sister.

"Sorry about that, my sister, she gets worried too easily", I said.

Yukinoshita kept watching me, in her eyes I can see something lingering behind them. Something silent and muted, subdued by the intense blueness of her eyes before she closed them. When she opened them once again it was gone, the lingering expression gone and she was back to her old self.

"Well seeing it is already late, and I fear you might do something that can tarnish my reputation in this building, I shall accompany you outside", she replied as she stood up.

"You're making me look to be some sort of delinquent", I remarked as I grabbed my bag and followed her to the door.

"Delinquent is a more common term", she said as we began to put on our shoes and she slipped on her winter coat. "How about a ruffian? If you even know what that word means".

I smirked, "Don't look down at me as illiterate Yukinoshita, I know my fair share of books and words".

"Shame you never seem to be able to apply them", she said as she opened the door.

"Huh, so you calling me a bit daft now?", I addressed.

"Please, that should be a compliment for you, Hikki-pervert-san", she retorted as we left her apartment together and walked towards the elevator.

"Calling a teenage boy a pervert, its like complaining that a dog barks", I replied as we stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to come to our floor.

"Fitting analogy for you then", she answered and I felt any answer die in my mouth and I could only crack a small grin as the elevator dinged.

"You win this round", I remarked as we boarded the elevator.

"As if there was any competition", she replied as she pressed the button to the bottom floor and the doors closed.

Yukinoshita seemed to be at ease in this odd form of banter I began to note, while most people would be turned away from what was obvious condescending words, strangely, I wasn't deterred. First on the fact I've been called worse and second, the fact I too was able to meet her pace before she can instantly destroy me with a devastating strike.

Yukinoshita was a storm and I was a mere Mongolian army.

That's when I began to make up my mind in what to do next, not only did it seemed that I was stumped, there was something about the entirety of Yukinoshita's "atmosphere", I just wasn't fully comprehending. Yes, it is true that she has the reputation of an Ice Queen trying to find out the root basis for all of it could solve this problem a lot quicker.

We stepped outside into the busy night of Chiba, the cars darted all over the street as the bright city lights seemingly burned brighter draped against the dark night sky. It was strangely colder than usual but that was something I'd rather not voice out at the moment.

I was about to make my leave when I stopped and turned, just as the automatic doors opened.

"You doing something tomorrow?", I asked Yukinoshita.

"Just some light studying", she replied.

_Perfect… _"Mind going out with me somewhere?", I casually asked.

That's when her face darkened, I felt a shiver run down my spine at the sight of her eyes turn hollow and deadly, they stared at me in a dead and muted stare. I swear I will see those eyes in my nightmares for the rest of my life.

"Hikigaya-san…", she mumbled. "To think you'd be so bold to actually ask me out…".

I swallowed thickly, "Its not a date, I just wanted a chance to clear my head for the day and think of a better way to help you".

"I see…", she said before I saw her eyes revert back to her normal form, I silently sighed in relief. "I'll accept then, meet me at the center plaza near the train station before 11, anymore late than that then I'll take that as a sign and leave".

_This seems to be tougher than I thought…_I mentally groaned before nodding in agreement and telling her I'll see her tomorrow. It was when I stood in the sea of people in the middle of the train car that I began to think of a plan of action for what I wanted from tomorrow.

_Worse comes to worse guess I'll call in some additional help_…I began to grimace at the thought of asking help from him, seeing as Yukinoshita might judge me more harshly because of it but I had no choice. I fished out my phone, scrolled through my extremely short contact list before I found his name, my thumb hovered over the call button for a good while before I pressed it.

He answered after one ring.

"Hachiman, my partner-in-crime, what can I do for you in this fine evening?"

"Hey Zaimokuza, I need your help in something…"

-0-

"I'm home"

I closed the door behind me as I slipped out of my shoes, I let out a tired sigh as I placed them back on the shoe rack before hearing the muffled thudding coming down the hall before the glowing face of my dear little sister Komachi popped her head into the hallway.

"Welcome home Onii-chan", she sweetly greeted, in a happy tone that made me internally smile, the only thing I look forward to coming home every day. "You hungry? I'm just about finishing up dinner".

"Starving", I replied as I walked to the living room. "What're you cooking?".

"Just some curry", she replied as she went back to the kitchen.

Komachi's world class curry? Am in heaven or what? I plopped down on the couch, throwing my bag beside me as I did. I leaned into the soft cushions and titled my head back and, for the first time today, I let out an exhausted sigh before craning my neck back some more to hear the satisfying crack.

I let my thoughts linger on Yukinoshita once again, it was just one day and already I've taken in more than I could've bargain for and it didn't help that I have a hard time going about this. I prayed tomorrow I can find a better solution, or so my reputation in the eyes of the infamous Ice Queen is at stake.

_What do you stand to gain from helping me?..._

Her question echoed in my mind, bouncing off the walls of my head like an echo. If I could tell her that I would, at a time but not right now.

"Besides…", I muttered under my breath. "I don't know either".

"Onii-chan, dinners ready"

At the grumble of my stomach I bolted right up and headed to the dining room where she already laid out the plate and the smell was enough to make my water mouth. After saying our short prayer I took my first bite, and instantly I was taken aback by her cooking. Seriously Komachi, you have a future as a brilliant cook, you can enroll in culinary school and your Onii-chan here will support you 100%.

_Then you can challenge students to a shokugeki and climb your way to the First Seat and-_

"So Onii-chan", Komachi's voice interrupted my stream of thought. "Where were you running off to this late at night?".

_Oh my dear Komachi, be careful with your words, it's almost as if your accusing your Onii-chan here with something indecent…_But I looked up back at her and saw her eagerly staring at me, her eyes filled with wonder and genuine eagerness, I smiled to myself and decided on my reply.

"I'll tell you once its over", I replied, earnestly as I could, hoping it can stave her off for a while.

Miraculously, she didn't nor pry into it more as she usually would but gave me a smile, just a relaxed and happy smile.

"Your going to help someone aren't you?", she asked.

I gave her a look, "How can you tell?"

"Its your eyes…", she replied before returning to her eating.

"My eyes…", I said as I touched them gently, what did she mean by that?

"I just meant your eyes are a lot more different than usual", she corrected as I relaxed a bit. "They look more determine than they usually are, but it doesn't stop them for looking utterly creepy".

I smiled at her chiding as I continued eating as well, "Is that so…well you can say that".

"Well then Onii-chan…", she said. "Whatever is your going to do, I wish you the best of luck.

_My little sister cannot be this cute right?_

"Thanks Komachi", I replied, I really am going to need.

-0-

I watched as the time on my phone turned to 10:55 before I looked up to see the plaza where me and Yukinoshita were supposed to meet for our supposed "date", though, it was not for the purposes your thinking of mind you. But I did at least dress appropriately with a long sleeved shirt and jeans, something that wouldn't make me seem I was trying too hard to impress her, believe me, I think both of us are long past that.

As I neared the center of the plaza where, I presumed, she would be waiting for me I saw a sight I would forever burn into my memory. It was Yukinoshita, crouched down and seemingly entranced by a cat, a black and white chubby one, seemingly meowing as she petted it.

"Nyaa…nyaa", did she just try to talk to it?

I could only stop and stare in wonder with my mouth hanging open as I stared at the sight before me, is this even the same Yukino Yukinoshita I came to know from yesterday?

The cat seemingly sensed my stare as it let out a loud meow before running off, leaving the supposed Ice Queen looking a little sad and dejected, kind of hurts my heart a little upon seeing it. But it seemed she sensed my presence behind her as well before she stiffened, bolted straight up and turned around to find me watching her as she did.

She coughed into her hand before greeting me.

"I'm surprised you managed to arrive early Hikigaya-san", she coldly said, seemingly masking her embarrassment that was evident by the faint blush on her cheeks. "I assumed you would still be in bed right now or running late".

_That was harsh, give me back my early pity of you woman…_

"I know how to keep my word Yukinoshita", I smugly replied, seemingly defying her earlier expectation of me. "This is a 'date' after all".

"And for that matter", she said then pointed a menacing finger at my face, the sharpness of the nail was enough to make me take a step back to avoid getting poked by it. "If word of this gets out, I promise you, you would think getting a stapler to the mouth is a walk in the park".

I swallowed thickly as I stared down at her, her eyes carried as much menacing aura as her tone and I nodded in reply as she backed off and I was able to relax for a bit. Damn, Yukinoshita is a lot scarier than I initially thought.

"So…", she began as she stepped back from me. "What plans do you have for having me come out here creepy-gaya-kun?".

"I'll ignore that jab and say I brought you here for a little brainstorming session", I replied.

"Brainstorming session? What do you mean?", she questioned.

"You'll figure it out once we get there", I replied before turning and nodding my head towards the bus stop. "Let's go, we're not going pretty far but I suggest we take a bus."

Yukinoshita crossed her arms, "Just as long as you don't plan on anything indecent Creepy-gaya-kun".

"How low do you think of me?", I groaned, _and can you please drop that disrespectful nickname?_

As we walked to the bus stop, I couldn't help but notice her clothes and wondered if she was just choosing it because of the cold she was feeling or she just had an odd fashion sense.

Yukinoshita looked she could give my prude aunt a run for her money. She was wearing a long sleeved red shirt, denim jacket and checkered skirt that reached her below knees, she was even wearing a knee high sock too, paired with a handbag and shoes and you got the whole image. Hell, she even kept her hairstyle the same. If my Mom were here, she'd love her fashion style to bits.

"Your continued staring makes me fear for my safety around you Hikigaya-san", Yukinoshita suddenly said. "You're not having any lewd thoughts, are you?".

I smirked at her accusation, "Please, if I did, they're a hundred percent lewder than you think".

She had gotten quiet after that and I turned to see her giving me the most intense and hateful look I had ever seen from her and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, it seemed the Ice Queen's power is lot more powerful than I realize.

"Sorry, too straightforward", I apologized.

She merely gave me that look for another moment before giving an indefinite "hmpf" and not bothering to look my way as we made it to the bus stop.

We sat near the middle, the bus was awfully full today and these were the only seats available. We rode the bus in silence, her by the window and me gazing out the opposite side, absentmindedly as I did just so we wouldn't have to converse with one another more than we already did. Besides, Yukinoshita seemed to occupy herself by gazing out the window and ignoring me completely.

That's when I head the whispered conversation of two older women on the other side of the bus, they were watching us as they talked to one another.

"They seem cute together, reminds of me and my husband when we were still in high school"

"I know, they seem rather fit for each other"

"Ah youth…"

_It's not a hushed conversation if other people can hear it you know_…I chastised them in my head but decided to spare them it out of embarrassment for myself and Yukinoshita.

"Hikigaya-san…", Yukinoshita suddenly said, I turned to her as she continued to look out the window, not bothering to look at me as she did. "From this point on, you are only allowed to be within six feet of me".

"That's unreasonable", I answered before we let the silence fill in the rest of the bus ride.

-0-

The mid-afternoon crowd was already thinning out when we disembarked from the bus, we were in the more downtown area of Chiba, meaning, high rise buildings and stores and malls littered about. I always found myself avoiding this part of town, not only was it huge, the density of the crowds often made it suffocating to be here, especially for a loner like myself.

As well as the stores here are only inherently made for the people who can afford them, and tragically, I am not one of those people. Yukinoshita seemed to be one of those people but by the looks of it, she didn't want to be around here just as much as I do.

_Damn Zaimokuza, why'd you have to pick here of all places?..._

"At the very least it's a pretty far away place", Yukinoshita suddenly said and I nodded agreement.

"Yeah, I doubt we'd run into we know and – "

"Hikki? Yukinon?", the voice of Yuigahama suddenly spoke and we turned to see her.

I tried not to let the shock show on my face, at least I hope I was but Yukinoshita seemed to be more flustered than usual, obviously embarrassed to be seen around the likes of me. Yuigahama kept changing her gazes between the both of us, her mouth hanging open as the shock was fully evident on her look.

"Yu-Yuigahama-san, this is-this isn't what it-it looks like", Yukinoshita said before I decided to intervene the best way I could, by deflecting the conversation.

"What're you doing here Yuigahama-san?", I asked her as Yukinoshita merely gave me a sideways glance.

It took a second for Yuigahama to realize I had asked her a question before regaining her composure.

"I-I was shopping with my Mom, its-it's for an aunt's birthday next week and-and – ", Yuigahama answered, seemingly embarrassed herself as she fidgeted in her spot before looking up at us, her eyes I could see a wisp of sadness pass over before it was gone. "Wha-what're you two doing here? I never thought of either of you would hang out with each other and – ".

"You're right, I would never be caught dead around the likes of this simple minded pervert", Yukinoshita interjected as she kept a cold and compose look and neutral tone, the old her was back immediately as it left. "This is simply a coincidence, yes, I was here on personal business when I happen upon Creepy-gaya-kun here".

I internally smirked at her resourcefulness and decided to play along with the ruse.

"Ice Queen is right, I was also here on personal business when I coincidentally ran into her", I replied.

"Unless you live up to your name and stalked me out here", Yukinoshita suddenly chided.

"Please, I would rather jump in front of a bullet train than be with you", I answered back.

"Then you'll be doing every girl in this world a favor"

"And give Yukino Yukinoshita the satisfaction? That'll be the day"

"So…", Yuigahama suddenly interrupted, as if redeclaring herself as still part of the conversation. "You two…aren't going out with each other?".

"Impossible"

"No way in hell"

We both answered in unisons, giving a finality in our tone that would finally allow Yuigahama to be put off by the conversation topic entirely. It seemed to work as Yuigahama let out a sigh of relief.

"I see…", she said before realizing what she had said and looked to be mortified by the initial reaction. "I-I meant nothing by that honest, I was just surprised to see both of you here and assumed, not like I would have a problem if you two are going out and I know its not my business and-and – ".

Yukinoshita stopped her rantings letting out a loud cough and she straightened her stance, fully giving off the "don't you dare speak to me vibe".

"If that's that, then I will be taking my leave, I have some errands I need to run"

With an air of finality, Yukinoshita turned her heel and left, not before giving a sideways nod that meant to meet back up on the other side of the building. I nodded in reply before watching her disappear into the crowd of people, leaving me with my would-be classmate, who seemed to still be embarrassed by what had transpired earlier.

"I'm-I'm sorry about that Hikki", Yuigahama apologized. "I just thought you two were going out or something".

I waved off her concerns, "No harm done, just don't tell people what you saw okay?".

"Understood", she replied, even giving a salute and it made me sigh once again, this girl seems to act like a child sometimes.

"Well I got some errands to run myself", I said as I turned my heel and began to walk away from here. "See you Monday Yuigahama!".

Whatever reply she had was soon muffled out by the crowd as I walked in deeper into the sea of people. I made sure I put a good distance between me and her before tracking around and meeting up with Yukinoshita on the other side. As expected, there she stood in front of a shop, gingerly scanning the crowd until she spotted me, I gave a small wave as I stopped beside her.

"That was way too close", I couldn't help but sigh out.

"Indeed, it surely would've turn disastrous", Yukinoshita agreed.

"Yeah, luckily Yuigahama is bit of an airhead and bought our sob story", I admitted.

"Why are you praising that?", Yukinoshita questioned. "Surely, if I hadn't been able to think on my feet you surely would've said something more suspicious".

I raised my brow at her for that, "Oh please, if I hadn't distracted her with the question you would've been a stuttering mess".

"At least I was able to make something persuasive to convince her", Yukinoshita replied. "I'd like to you think something from that Hikki-brain of yours".

"Whatever let's just head to the café before another person from school spots us", I suggested as I turned and Yukinoshita stood beside me and we began to walk down the street.

"Why a café of all places?", Yukinoshita asked before I felt something dark overcome and I turned to see her giving me a dark look. "And I thought you said it wasn't some date Hikigaya-san, I knew it…".

I waved it off, "Don't misunderstand its just the place where we'll meet with a friend of mine and – ".

That's when I felt my phone in my pocket buzz, I fished it out and opened it to see it was a message from Zaimokuza:

_My dear comrade, it seems that for some unforeseen reason the designated time of our inevitable meeting might be delayed. I fear, the Dark One's hand behind this._

I felt my eye twitch and texted a reply:

_What in Gods name are you talking about?_

His reply came immediately after:

_I woke up late I'm so sorry! Just let me take a quick shower and I'll be right there, though, it'll take maybe an hour or so. Apologies Hachiman, I'll treat you at the café I promise…_

If the ability to slap someone through your phone screen was invented, I would've used to thrash Zaimokuza across his room but all I could do was let out a sigh. I texted him that I would see him later and shoved the phone back into my pocket. I stopped my walking and crossed my arms, thinking of what we could do now.

"What's the matter?", Yukinoshita asked, having gone ahead of me a few steps before noticing I had stopped walking.

"Slight change of plans it seems", I replied as I looked up at her. "There's about an hour or so before my friend is going to actually show up…".

Yukinoshita visibly grimace, like really, I could see the way her eyes shifted and a frown begin to form on her face. But she sighed and before crossing her arms as well as she walked back to me.

"Can't be helped, though that means we got at least an hour or so to do what we want then", Yukinoshita said, noting the irritation in her tone I decided to check what the time was.

"Well it seems to be lunch time already, want to eat somewhere?", I suggested as I checked our surroundings, seeing if there was actually a place where we can eat.

"As much as I detest the idea of dining with you, I guess it can't be helped then", Yukinoshita replied as I felt my eye twitch once again.

My eyes scanned the area before I felt them visibly widened. In the sea of people, oceans of restaurants and high rise buildings, it stood out like a bright lighthouse on the edge in the middle of a stormy night. I could feel my mouth water at the sight, truly, even though this accursed day started off the beaten path it comes to salvage it.

Saize, the old reliable, the restaurant that has imbedded itself inside me ever since I ate there so many years ago. If I could proudly proclaim it as such, foolishly as I often do, I'm their number one customer.

"Want to eat there?", I offered her as I gestured to the holy place across the street.

She followed where I was gesturing towards and then her face further grimaced at the sigh of it, I could feel a knife slice into my heart at the change of her expression. You can insult anything about the world, except maybe for MAXX Coffee and Inorin, but once you trifle on a man's favorite restaurant you've not only destroyed his pride but his appetite.

"Truly, you must be joking right?", Yukinoshita questioned, driving the knife in deeper.

"Hey, Saize, is a great restaurant, amazing and affordable food and great service", I defended, even pointing a finger at her as I did. "It should be paraded in the street rather than that overrated clown".

Yukinoshita sighed, "That is strangely the most atrocious thing I've heard from you all day, and it just turned noon".

Without any more unnecessary chatter we bravely crossed the street and entered the restaurant, the moment I opened the door I was hit with the aroma of heaven that I could even breathe it all in and sighed thankfully. I can feel my eyes water in joy, this truly was a magical place.

"A table for how many, sir?", the kind hostess greeted as we entered the restaurant.

"Just a table for two", I replied, gesturing to Yukinoshita beside me.

"Then follow me please", she said as we followed her inside the restaurant.

The restaurant didn't seem that full, despite it already being the lunch hour, just shows how people around here can't seem to appreciate food at its purest form. We were seated in a small booth at the far corner, a good distance from the entrance and would be a blind spot from anyone who would go to and from the bathroom, you see, what Yukinoshita failed to understand is how perfect hideout spot Saize was when you feared the possibility of being seen by anyone you know.

Since Saize has sort of a bad reputation amongst the youth, honestly, I fail to see why, it was only natural for teenagers to avoid it like the plague and move on to some other place. Thus, vastly lowering the chances of being by anyone we know. If only Yukinoshita knew my plan all along, she would praise me as genius or call me out for being cheap or something.

"We do have a couple discount for the next few days", the hostess announced as she handed us our menus. "Its takes 20% off your meals and we even offer a lover style sundae".

"Oh we're not a – ", Yukinoshita began.

"Then we'll take it", I interjected before she can say anything more.

"Excellent", the hostess cheerfully replied before seeing more customer enter and was turning to walk back. "A server will accommodate you once you're ready to order".

As soon as she was out of earshot, I immediately felt something painful course through my body, I realized it was coming from my foot and peeked down to see Yukinoshita firmly planting her left foot into my mine, digging her heel deeper and worsening the pain. I managed to push her foot off me and massage it as I saw her glare at me.

"What's that look for? I just saved both of us a few yen", I croaked out but her face remained unchanging.

"Too be so cheap as to make us out to be something we're clearly not", Yukinoshita scoffed.

"Believe me, a couple is the last thing I want us to be", I retorted as I manage to get the feeling back in my foot once more.

We did get to order our food and we soon were delivered our drinks and somehow sat in relative silent soon after. Yukinoshita decided to order some hot tea, much to server's bewilderment but accepted the order none the less, so here I sat, watching as she blew on her pipping hot cup before taking a small sip. I had ordered some iced tea, seeing as how the server was weirded out by my question if they served some MAXX coffee.

"I can't believe you find that overtly sweet coffee drink enjoyable", Yukinoshita commented as she placed her tea back on the saucer.

"Hey, there is a lot of things in life I'm bitter about Yukinoshita, and MAXX coffee helps balance it out", I replied before I sipped my iced tea, Yukinoshita raised a brow at that.

"Oh? Hikigaya-san, I merely thought you were just some happy go lucky pervert", Yukinoshita said as she looked back at me. "I'm surprised even you have things your bitter about".

"I'm human just like you, I have things I can be bitter about", I remarked.

"But your eyes say otherwise", she retorted.

_Again with my eyes…_

"But you do raise an interesting point…", Yukinoshita said as she leaned in, clasping her fingers in front of her. "Are there things even a pervert like Hikigaya-san is bitter about?".

"Of course I do, like how I can get 10 hours of sleep and wake up still feeling tired", I replied.

"Interesting point, but what else are you bitter about?", Yukinoshita probed at me. "How about eating habits?".

"People who use forks to stir their coffee, I've seen said maniacs and I'm just more horrified that they exist more than anything", I admitted, cringing the many times I've seen my Mom do it in front of me early in the morning, truly, it was hellish to see.

"Feels more like a trivial matter", Yukinoshita replied and I smirked.

"Please, its more than you can ever hope to understand Yukinoshita", I gloated, seeing as how Yukinoshita seemingly just doesn't get it.

"Anything else?", she asked.

"What is this? 20 questions?", I questioned as drank my drink once more.

"It could be if you wish, but I merely realized something", Yukinoshita said as she sat back in her seat.

"And that is?", I inquired.

"I barely know a thing about you, Hikigaya-san", she admitted as she crossed her arms. "And yet here I am, sitting in a restaurant with you about to head a café, yet, the only thing I know about you is your name and you have a sister".

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, not in the fact that it was getting personal or the way Yukinoshita seemingly scrutinize me with her cold gaze. It was the honesty in her voice, no inclination in her words that hid any ill intent, I realize at that moment how easy it is for her to turn people away so naturally.

"Maybe after all of this is over, we can get to know each other better", I replied, even giving a cheeky smile only to be met with the usual tone.

"I surely doubt I'd be interested enough but sure", she replied.

"Then let's start right now", I perked up instantly, even though the reply was sort of backhanded but I pressed on. "Tell me something about yourself more then Yukinoshita, since you already started our 20 questions game".

"As if I'd engage in one with you", she retorted and I could feel my brow twitch at the hypocrisy.

"Well then, tell me about your family Yukinoshita", I requested from her, acting a lot more stupidly curious than I often am. "You have a sister? I heard you do and – "

That's when the sound of the cup slamming on the small saucer silenced my fully, even drawing a few weary eyes from everyone in the restaurant. My mouth clammed up instantly, feeling my throat tighten at the sight of Yukinoshita, her head was down and her bangs obscured her eyes. Her hands were wrapped around tight tea cup, but I could see they were shaking, her voice, once laced with ice cold apathy was now a lot more subdued as if she was trying to hold herself back from screaming.

"Hikigaya-san, please refrain from mentioning them ever again…", she warned me and I swallowed thickly, feeling my heart thump at the fear that I had stepped too far over the line somehow.

"Sure", was my glum reply.

The remainder of lunch was spent in tense silence, even the server felt a tad uncomfortable when she was serving. I knew she was thinking that we were having a lover's spat that we'd rather not be public about it, if it had been the case, I would say that she was pretty polite about it and would only talk to me as Yukinoshita was silent all throughout. The food was as great as usual, I only hope the company was the same but I kept my mouth shut, seeing as I didn't want to provoke Yukinoshita any further.

Now we were waiting for the change as I continued eating the lover's ice cream, I was eating solo, pretty ironic, but Yukinoshita handed over the entire sundae over to me as she continued drinking her tea.

"You know if you're just going to keep sulking about what I said earlier", I suddenly brought up as I took another spoonful. "We're going to have a long day".

I heard her 'hmpf' before sipping her tea, "I'm not sulking, I'm just being considerate by not allowing anymore awkward conversations between us".

"That was hardly awkward but if it helps…", I looked up at her as she awaited my answer. "Get over yourself".

Yukinoshita seethed, "You truly are inconsiderate".

I couldn't help but bite back the comment I had, something inside told me that it would only make the situation worse if I continued to press on. We were once again thrust into the silence but I could something play behind her eyes, a conflicted dance beneath the sea of blue that seemingly roared horrendously as it did. I could see violent waves crash in her eyes, I noticed the way her hands were shaking and when I went to open my mouth to say something it happened once more.

"Yukinoshita!", I called out to her and she snapped out of her trance and saw the smoke rise from beneath her hands.

She looked down and saw the tea cup she was holding had been completely rendered into solid ice and stuck to the saucer. Her eyes widened, pupils dilated and I could see the panic begin to set in.

"I-I do-don't know how-how-", she choked out in shock.

I acted fast, grabbed her wrist, pulled her out of the chair and left, telling the hostess to keep the change as we did.

Yukinoshita kept quiet as I practically dragged her behind me as we left, heading anywhere but here and as far away as we can. After a few minutes I stopped and turned to her, Yukinoshita eyes were downcast and withdrawn, I sighed, feeling something heavy begin to settle in my chest as I looked at her.

"Yukinoshita", I said with a softer tone. "Are you okay?".

She replied with a glum nod, nervously clutching her hand as she did.

"If you want to cancel the meeting and go home its fine", I offered her, seeing how it can maybe ease her abit. "My friend will understand and – "

"No", she replied as her gaze continued to linger down. "We can't, we just can't".

I nodded my head in understanding and internally sighed, seeing as how the problem was seemingly worsening than I originally thought.

-0-

We sat at the back booth of the café as we waited for Zaimokuza to finally show up, I tapped my fingers gingerly against the wooden table as I watched the door for any sign of that inconsiderate chuuni to finally show himself. Yukinoshita sat beside me this time, seeing as how it was a much safer bet to keep the two of them as far away from each other as I can.

She was quiet again, withdrawn from the world as usual and strangely, Yukinoshita seemed to be at peace with it. As if she had been better off if the world left her alone, if I had left her alone, but I hated that fact the second it crossed my head and buried it back down. I sipped the cup of coffee once more and looked up at the sound of the café's bell, hoping it was Zaimokuza finally, but it wasn't and I dropped my head down again and sighed in frustration.

_He has the nerve to set up a time and place but be an hour and almost 20 minutes late…_I bitterly cursed that man.

"Hikigaya-san is there anything I need to know about your friend before he arrives?", Yukinoshita asked and I turned to her looking at me.

"Nothing much, he's a little eccentric but I'm sure its nothing you can't handle", I replied.

"Eccentric…", she muttered to herself. "In other words, he's like you but worse".

I winced at the sharpness of her words, she's not wrong, but it still hurt and I was hurt in behalf of the aforementioned person who hasn't even arrived yet.

"More or less", I replied as I turned back to my coffee, ignoring that jab at me.

"I'll keep that in mind", she noted.

_At the very least she's talking again…_that made me relieved somehow, fearing that the incident at Saize earlier would've turn the rest of the day painfully awkward with Yukinoshita's silence. Luckily, it seemed, the only downside of today is that I'm no longer going back to that branch of Saize ever again, it felt painful somehow admitting that.

That's when the door of the café flung open and a bright light of the afternoon sun streamed into the place, I had to squint my eyes at the brightness and once they were fully adjusted, I saw a silhouette standing in the door way. The robust stomach and spiky hair made me realize who it was instantly, he had his left arm extended and pointing at me with such intensity.

It made me want to puke in my cup.

"Hachiman, my good friend, I dearly apologize for the inconvenience", Zaimokuza apologized in a histrionic fashion as he approached our booth. "It seems that destiny herself is interfering in our daily tribulations, alas, it was nothing that any of us can do and – "

"You have the gall to be an hour and 20 minutes late and then arrived with a poorly made excuse of your tardiness", Yukinoshita said as she seemingly gave Zaimokuza an intense stare. "Truly, you are rude as you are loud".

Zaimokuza visibly froze at the spot at her words, even I'll admit, Yukinoshita's words can hurt if they can. I was just fortunate I wasn't on the receiving end this time, but it didn't mean her words cut sharp like a blade even just by being grazed by it. Zaimokuza was stunned for a moment, visibly sweated before collecting his bearing and trying once more.

"Hachiman, it seems that the subject in question is a lot more tough than I initially thought", Zaimokuza admitted before pointing a finger at the sky and proclaimed. "But I, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, first of my name shall help in this problem much like when I had to seal away the elder dragon and – "

"When someone is speaking to you directly, do not be rude and ignore them completely", Yukinoshita interjected once again, her voice was sharp and cold as usual. "And drop that unsightly act of yours and act more your age please, were you not taught manners as a young child?".

I visibly winced and Zaimokuza grimaced as I saw a metaphorical arrow pierce his heart at her words, he said a small 'sorry' before sitting right across from us. I placed my arms on the table, already eager to get to what we were out here to discuss about.

"Well since you two have formally introduced yourselves to each other I'll act as the moderator then", I said before turning to Zaimokuza. "Zaimokuza, this is Yukino Yukinoshita".

"Nice to meet you", Zaimokuza greeted, his voice a little quiet and nervous around her after the chastising he endured.

"Yukinoshita, Yoshiteru Zaimokuza, a good friend of mine", I introduced to her. "He's gonna help us today in dealing with your…", I struggled to phrase it properly, more over the fact even I haven't properly called what was going on. "Special situation".

Yukinoshita took a deep breathe and exhaled before turning to Zaimokuza, her face still as cold and unflinching as always, it was honestly scary how seamless she can do that.

"A pleasure to meet you, thought I doubt I would consider your earlier introduction as pleasant", Yukinoshita admitted and another metaphorical arrow pierced Zaimokuza's back and he visibly grimaced.

I leaned over at her a little, "Hey, try mincing your words to be a lot nicer, I might be able to take your verbal barbs but not everyone can".

Yukinoshita seemed to take of that and nodded her head in reply, seriously, someone needed to keep this girl's words in check before she cuts down a person's self esteem from trading barbs with her already.

"So Hikigaya-san said you might be able to help us with our situation", Yukinoshita said as she looked at Zaimokuza. "Exactly, how much do you know about this do you know?".

Zaimokuza leaned over and cupped his mouth this his hands, "If its what Hachiman mentioned to me, you've already endured much of the Puberty Syndrome these past few days".

"As much as I am still unbelieving of the concept of that internet rumor, its true there has been something happening to me these past few days", Yukinoshita admitted.

"Well then, you can fill me in about everything that's happened so far while I order my drink", Zaimokuza said as he called over a waiter. "I have a feeling it was going to be a long day".

So that's what we did, relayed everything that has happened to Yukinoshita for the past few days. From the initial manifestation to the recent incidents of yesterday, even including the incident in Saize. Yukinoshita talked about how her cold feelings that seemingly worsen with each day and it how it all culminated to ice itself seemingly being conjured at random moments even. I even told him my initial suspicions of it being the Puberty Syndrome as well, how it could be due to a lot of things being attributed to her reputation, though I suspected it being stemmed into something deeper given the severity of it already.

In the end, after Zaimokuza emptied his cup of milkshake, he set it aside and leaned in, placing his arms on the table as he did. He turned to me and asked:

"Hachiman, remember the movie I told you about? The one with the princess who was cursed with ice powers"

I face visibly darkened at the memory of that film but replied nonetheless.

"Yeah more or less, honestly I tried to forget much of it as I can", I admitted, visibly shuddering at the mere thought of it.

"It was overrated so none can blame you", Zaimokuza assured before continuing. "Anyways, you remember how much the people treated her like a monster after it got out that she had ice powers and plunged her kingdom into a perpetual winter".

"Are you correlating my situation to that of some princess in a fantasy movie?", Yukinoshita questioned, a sensed a bit of outrage in her tone, even Zaimokuza even noticed and back pedaled hard.

"No-no that's not we meant, not at all", he replied, a tad nervous already before recollecting his bearings. "What I meant was, the idea of the people turning on the princess the moment she was outed as someone who can do ice powers is the same as yours in a way, only in reverse".

Yukinoshita seemingly thought it over in her head, "I see…"

Zaimokuza breathed a visible sigh of relief before continuing.

"The people who created the atmosphere around you clearly view you as someone who can be a tad…cold", Zaimokuza replied, a hint of caution in his words, careful not trip over and trigger another Yukinoshita onslaught once more.

"Ridiculous, the idea of my affliction as a result of what other perceive me as is just too outlandish", Yukinoshita said, a little defensive as she crossed her arms.

"But that's idea we think the Syndrome preys upon", I replied. "Once a proper atmosphere around you is built, meaning people already know how to treat you as, the Syndrome begins to manifest it".

"But how can you say it's the atmosphere itself?", Yukinoshita argued. "There has to be more factors going into than some hearsay by a group of people".

"In the end, it's all just speculation really", Zaimokuza begrudgingly admitted. "We know as much as the Puberty Syndrome as we do about the ocean or blackholes".

As much as I hated to admit it, I was still clueless in what or why it was already happening. It was strange, I was already engrossed in the subject matter for over a year now or so and still I couldn't fully grasp it even if it stared at me in the face, mocking me in my efforts to try to figure it out. It was a masked specter that hung over my head and called me out in every single stepped that I took, it was frustrating, truly frustrating.

"But that doesn't we can just give up", I said as I turned to the both of them. "With each speculation can reveal another answer and another way, we may not be able to understand it yet but I believe one day we will", I then turned to Yukinoshita, I could see the way her eyes looked at me once more, it seemingly sparkled like a clear ocean who now knew calm, I admit, she looked cute like that.

"If we can help you out in that regard, we can figure out a possible link to it all", I said. "Finally have a way to solve everything, and that means helping you out in this".

Yukinoshita grew silent once more, but not in a painfully awkward drawn out sort of way but more of a listening one who'd rather interject with curiosity rather then argument. Strange really, never took Yukinoshita for the type who'd take a back seat and let other people discuss her problems.

"But that does leave us pointing to the atmosphere at that", Zaimokuza pointed out and once again we were in our original track of conversation. "Specifically, the source of it and how it started, Yukinoshita-san", she looked up to him. "May I ask? Could you maybe have done something in your 1st year that would cause you to have such a sour reputation?".

Yukinoshita was lost in thought once more, trying to remember anything from her past year that could've contributed to it, but then she shook her head.

"Nothing comes to mind", she replied. "As far as I can remember people already avoided me and would only talk to me out of necessity, nothing I wasn't already accustomed to really".

I felt my hope deflate at that reply already and the look I shared with Zaimokuza soon after only confirmed that we were thinking about the same thing.

"This could be bad…", I said.

"Real bad", Zaimokuza agreed with me.

Yukinoshita glanced at the both of us, "Bad? How bad?".

I turned to her, already knowing what me and Zaimokuza were both thinking.

"That the atmosphere was built on the basis of a first impression", I answered her question. "Which means it have had to been carried over from your middle school years and spilled into high school".

Zaimokuza sighed, "And, that the atmosphere itself is more deeply rooted then we initially realized, thus, harder to pinpoint the origin of it".

We were once again soaked in the silence of our own thoughts, contemplating a viable way to figure it out and hopefully pin point a way to solve it. But it seemed I was right, the origin of it maybe truly have been bigger than I had thought and started much earlier than high school. But to trace it back to her middle school years could more problematic than one may think since none of us knew Yukinoshita in our middle school days.

_No…_I thought…_It has to be a problem that needs to be confronted now._

That's when the idea struck, the metaphorical light bulb above my head lighted up.

"Ah, I see the light bulb light up in your head there Hachiman", Zaimokuza pointed out, a small grin on his face as he did. "Care sharing with the rest of us?".

"I thought about how we can solve this problem in the now", I replied.

Yukinoshita and Zaimokuza's faces simultaneously morph into confusion at my reply, I immediately decided to explain it in more detail.

"What I mean is, its not about trying to figure out when and where it could've started", I began my explanation. "I thought that maybe if we find a way to dispel the atmosphere that's been placed on her then we can rid Yukinoshita of the effects of the Puberty Syndrome completely".

The look realization finally formed on Zaimokuza's face and he turned to me, a sure and eager smile on his face.

"That idea is just crazy enough to actually work", Zaimokuza praised.

"A way to dispel the atmosphere", Yukinoshita contemplated before turning to the both of us. "You mean a way to change to change a person's reputation completely, you think that's a way we can combat against the Syndrome?".

I nodded my head, "If we find a way to replace the 'you' that people have in their heads it could be a way to counteract the effects of the Syndrome".

"A complete 360 of a person's reputation huh", Zaimokuza mussed as he looked thoughtfully at the table before looking back up at me. "That could spell potential danger if the atmosphere around Yukinoshita is replaced with something more dire though".

"We won't know if don't try", I answered back.

It maybe a crazy enough assumption or I could've had it all backwards at this point, but really, I wanted to try everything I can to help her through this. If we somehow are able to reverse the atmosphere around Yukinoshita then maybe the Syndromes effects would disappear completely, granted, it itself would bring about a new host of problems if ever it fails and I could potentially be putting Yukinoshita into more danger than I can realize.

There's has to be a way, there has to and maybe this was just the first step in helping Yukinoshita be rid of her problem completely.

"So, what's the first thing we do?", Yukinoshita asked and I turned to her, a hint of concern in my face.

"You're onboard with this?", I questioned.

She nodded her in reply, "An insane plan is better than having none, though, if it did come from your Hikki-brain I'm sure it's nothing but insanity".

I smirked, _now there's the Yukinoshita I know,_ before returning her barb.

"I'll have you know this brain of mine can think up of more wonderment", I prided.

"Though I doubt its anything good"

"Oh please, I'd like to see you come up with a good plan"

"Given proper circumstances, I can even help you resolve your own problems"

"Please, Hachiman Hikigaya here is a perfect specimen"

"And hubris seems to be the first problem"

"You're the one to talk about hubris, Yukinoshita", I said as I edged my face to her.

"Oh, but I am educated enough Hikigaya-san", she replied as she did the same, our faces almost centimeters apart that I could see so closely into her eyes.

"Guys", Zaimokuza interrupted our little verbal sparring and held up his hands in a time out position. "Can you please settle whatever it is after we're done?".

We settled back to our sits at Zaimokuza's request and began formulating a possible plan that we can do to fully reverse the atmosphere around Yukinoshita. That's when we settled in a simple gesture of helpfulness in the classroom, since Zaimokuza explained on how we needed to start small.

"And a classroom is a perfect place to start", he began his explanation. "Since its her classmates that greatly contribute to the atmosphere around her, if we're able to show them another side of Yukinoshita maybe they're attitude towards her would be different and it can spread throughout the entire 2nd year entirely".

"Starting that small huh? Are you sure you don't want to do it in one fell swoop?", I contended as I turn to Yukinoshita.

She shook her head, "Zaimokuza-san is right, starting small would be rather beneficial in the long run, it can lessen any possible repercussions".

"But that would mean a possibility of worsening your reputation in the eyes of your classmates", Zaimokuza pointed out. "Is that a risk your willing to take Yukinoshita-san?".

"Its not like I had a good standing with any of them in the first place", Yukinoshita replied.

In the end we had a plan, Zaimokuza would talk to an acquaintance of his in her class, believe me I was as surprised to learn that as you, and feign a problem in a homework. Yukinoshita would offer her help and her classmates would see a gentler and cooler side of her, hopefully it would encourage them to change their minds about her, just a bit, and then she would move on to help her entire class in certain ways and fully help dispel the cold and aloof reputation she has had since 1st year.

It was a good a plan as any, and it was already late in the day, so late in fact that the sun was already slowly setting in the distance when we left the café. I was little fatigue and my head was a little heavy, the effect of sitting in a booth for who-knows how long and racking your brain with any and all possible ideas while drinking coffee. I was totally taking tomorrow off to recover.

"This is where we, tragically, must part ways my friends", Zaimokuza dramatically said as we stopped near the bus station. "For I myself, must undertake a different quest entirely, one so grave and important that it could the balance of the world".

In Zaimokuza lingo: I'm gonna go and buy a newly released manga volume, light novel and/or new eroge game.

"Thanks for your help today Zaimokuza", I thanked him as I stuck out a hand in which he shook.

"Think nothing of it my dear old friend", he replied. "I owe you a debt after all, after our glorious rebellion against Alduin, rest assured you have me to rely on from here until we meet once more Sovngarde".

As corny as it sounded it meant that Zaimokuza would be one of the only people I can truly rely on, it was strange, to find such a true friend amongst the sea of fakers and plastics that would abandon you at the drop of the hat and have the friend help you out in no matter what. He may not always mention this to me from here on out, but I owed Zaimokuza greatly.

Zaimokuza then turned to Yukinoshita, who seemed to be more relaxed around him despite of his odd quirks and eccentrics', maybe I somehow helped the both of them build a friendship somewhat or somehow acquittances at the minimum.

"Yukinoshita-san, I wish you good fortunes in the wars to come", Zaimokuza said as he put an arm on her shoulder. "Though with Hachiman by your side I wouldn't doubt that the Gods will send Lady Luck on your side and – "

"Please refrain from any inappropriate touching, especially with members of the opposite sex", Yukinoshita reminded, or in this cased threatened given her usual tone which made Zaimokuza sort of reel back. "And dress more appropriately when meeting with other people, I hardly recommend those clothes as appropriate".

The third and final arrow pierced through Zaimokuza once more, enough to make him hang his head down in defeat.

"Noted", he said.

"And fix your posture", she was quick to remind and instantly Zaimokuza straightened his stance like a soldier being ordered by his drill sergeant, man, Yukinoshita can be scary.

"Yes ma'am", he replied with a small salute.

Yukinoshita crossed her arms before turning around, "And thank you for today, we appreciate your help, Zaimokuza-san".

She then began to walk off and I couldn't but smirk at that thank you, Yukinoshita really does seem to be a tad daft around people, especially when it regards to what she feels and what she's trying to say, choosing to hide it as opposed to wearing it on her sleeve.

I turned to Zaimokuza, "We'll talk again tomorrow Zaimokuza, thanks for the help".

"Anytime Hachiman", Zaimokuza replied as he gave me a thumbs up. "Update me on Monday on how it goes".

"Will do", I answered as I turned and caught up to Yukinoshita who was already waiting at the bus station.

We waited the bus and boarded in a comfortable silence, thankfully, the bus wasn't crowded as it was earlier and we managed to sit at the back, even putting a comfortable distance between us this time lest any old ladies were watching us. But it did give me a chance to relax a bit, let my head rest and think about what had transpired today and what we were to do going forward.

There were still some anxieties in me that the plan could fail and Yukinoshita would be put into more danger than before. But there is a good chance of it being the solution entirely and we can one-up the Puberty Syndrome finally. For the first time in a while, I felt hopeful, excited even, eager to get this thing going and let Yukinoshita go back to her old life.

I began to wonder what would be of us if we do resolve this, would we go to being strangers? Would we be become friends? Were we even friends in the first place? I began to look back at Yukinoshita's statement in Saize, she barely knows a thing about me and yet she's agreed to come this far even at the risk of her own life. Somehow, I began to felt guilty for that.

"Hikigaya-kun", Yukinoshita's voiced called out to me and I turned to as she broke her gaze from looking out the window. "You never did answer my initial question".

I titled my head in confusion, "What question would that be?".

"Why are you helping me?", she asked earnestly, no longer could I see any hint of initial hesitation in her voice but just mere wonder. "Why are doing so much for me? Even having a friend of yours be involved and everything, I have to wonder…what do you stand to gain from this?".

God she's killing me by the way she was looking at me right now, her eyes were a so innocent at the way it looked at me. Her face was so soft with the way her lips curved a tad downwards and how her hair fell on her face, basked in the light of a setting sun, she looked like she was wearing a halo on her head. I swallowed, not really having answer for it myself, it was question I've been asked so many times this week that the answers for each began to blur all together.

But looking at Yukinoshita right now, I knew I had an answer. A way to expose myself and rid myself of the guilt of secrecy.

"Because I'm arrogant that way", I replied before turning to look away from her and stare at the ground. "I'm arrogant because I believe that I can help people solve their problems I don't have because it's a horrible feeling to be suffering alone, I know that more than anyone.

"Way back when there was a friend I made, someone I treasured and cherished that I would do anything that I can to help her, I promised her that I would. And when the opportunity presented itself I…", I swallowed the whimper at the remembrance of that. "I couldn't help her, no matter what I did I couldn't save her, because I was weak and stupid and naïve and slow and all those things and, in the end, I couldn't save her", I lolled my head back to stare at the ceiling of the bus. "Even with everything I could possibly do it still wasn't enough, and so I made a promise to myself after that".

I straightened my head to look at Yukinoshita once more, she was watching me throughout all that.

"That when a chance to help someone arises, I would do anything that I can to help", I said to her. "To never let anyone suffer alone ever again like she did, I wanted to be the person that she needed at that time towards anyone just like her", and I sat back once more. "So there's your answer Yukinoshita, I'm helping you because I'm arrogant in believing that I'm the only who can".

The look on her face that day was truly unforgettable, truly, it was sight to behold if there ever was one. It made my heart ache so much and a blush spread a little across my face when I gazed back at her. Yukinoshita was smiling, a true and genuine smile, it wasn't large one or anything special, it was just a small smile. I wondered if it was rare for her to do such a thing anyways and relished it as much as I could.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun", she thanked me for the first time.

I nodded in reply, "No problem, Yukinoshita".

-0-

I laid in bed that night staring at the ceiling, we parted ways after we left the bus, with the promises of calling each other come Monday to enact the plan. She seemed grateful and more earnest, eager even to let Sunday pass and finally free herself of it. I reminded her to pace herself, just so she can avoid another mishap like in Saize and she promised to call me if anything happened.

It was strange, I never thought of myself of putting this much effort in the first place but just the look of her eyes told me that this was the first time anyone extended that kind of kindness towards her. It was painful almost, to think how much she was suffering before some wayward loner came along and helped her.

But I steeled my resolve and put more faith into the plan on Monday, this could finally be a way to combat the Puberty Syndrome and help Yukinoshita in the process.

I turned to my side and pulled back the curtains a little and gave me a view of the full moon. Strangely, it was also a full moon the night I made my promise at her bedside those years ago.

"_Hachi-kun", her gentle voice comforted. "Just promise me okay? Promise me that you'll be strong, if not for me but for yourself"._

_I nodded my head weakly, already tired and fatigued, my face still tear-stricken. I looked at her, she was beautiful in the light of the pale moon, that's when I made my promise. I went to her and held her small hand in mine and looked her in the eye._

"_I promise I'll do everything I can to help, no matter what", I told her._

_She smiled at that same old smile of hers, "I know you will Hachi-kun, it can't be anyone else but you"._

_I gently placed my head on her lap as I clutched her hand tightly, "I promise Kaori", I muttered over and over and over until my throat ached and her gown was drenched in my tears as I bawled._

_She petted my head, "I know you will Hachi, I know you will"._

I blink my eyes as I pulled myself back to the present, I always did have a bad habit of getting suck back into my old memories of what seemed to be a lifetime ago. The dull ache from before still rested there and I turned to lay in my back once more, feeling tired from that trip down memory lane already.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

That night, strangely, I do not dream of her like I often do. No, that night dreamt of the ocean. The grand expanse of a sunny cloudless sky, of the sound of waves crashing into the sand and gazing out into the deep blue sea.

Note: Dramatic right? Apologies if its not as exciting as the chapter 1 but I am more of character writer than a plot one, besides that, you like that references I put in? I enjoy making them as I write and hope you did. Till the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Eyyy! Its everyone's hated writer who has an inconsistent update schedule, back at it again with a new chapter, a bit faster than last time. But I am happy to put this one out as fast as I could, really, thanks for the favorites and reviews everyone it big help.

Well, we're one chapter away from the finish and I am proud of this one, though it is a tad cheesy and dramatic (advance apologies for any cringe it may induce). But let me know what you think and I promise to put the next one out as early as I can.

Now on to the show!

**Chapter 3: Struggle as we might, we're no match for inevitability **

Sunday came and went and Monday morning brought about a clear cloudless sky when I awoke that morning, somehow my chest felt heavy and my head more tired than usual. Maybe because I spent almost all of last night worrying about the plan for today, the plan to fully turn Yukinoshita's reputation around and hopefully, reverse the effects of the Puberty Syndrome.

I was worried, no, I was full blown nervous. For the first time I feared something I knew I had no control over, it was helpless but I took a deep breath and went about my morning routine. I biked my usual route, a lot more distracted than normal, my thoughts running amok as I felt anxiety begin to gnaw at me from the inside.

It was when I saw Yukinoshita at school did I feel all those fears that stirred inside me begin to melt away.

It was strange to say the least, it's not like she was doing anything particularly breathtaking. She was just there at her shoe locker, putting away her shoes and slipping into her indoor ones. But I was stupidly staring at her movements, how they no longer seem jaded or slow, more energetic and cheerful almost. She was wearing her usual clothes, the coat, scarf and beanie hat combo that made her stand out like a shipwreck in the middle of downtown but I couldn't help but be drawn in once more.

I guess she felt my gaze on her that's why she turned and saw me, giving me a look of disdain. I wouldn't blame her to be honest.

"Your gaze is making me fear for my safety and the safety of every girl in Sobu, Hikigaya-kun", she said as she approached me. "Please, refrain from staring at me for so long".

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before smiling to myself, almost mocking myself for being worried in the first place.

"Never mind, that smile is enough for me to report you the police", she said as she stepped, visibly crossing her arms over her chest as she did.

"Please, the police wouldn't even bother with me", I retorted, getting into the grove of things. "I'm a good student who operates at the good side of the law".

"Somehow I find that hard to believe"

"Oh? Have I yet to overcome Yukino Yukinoshita's expectations?"

"If it's my expectations of you it will be a very low bar to set"

"Doesn't seem much of a challenge then", I couldn't help but say with a smirk. "And I expected a Yukinoshita challenge to be more extreme".

She smiled in reply, "Please, if I placed a challenge on you, I have no doubt you would give up on the first round".

"Eh? Well then", I said as I shoved my hands into my pocket. "I just might take your offer on that someday".

"Someday…"

I didn't even notice that we managed to make it to our floor, distracted by our usual talk to realize that the world around us was still moving. Luckily, there wasn't as much people roaming around the halls at this time, save for a few eyes and ears but who were too distracted heading to their respective class to mind us at all. It was peaceful, to be seemingly lost in our own little world but did beg the question once more.

What would become of us once this was over? Was there even a something for us to fall back on once I was done helping her? Somehow the thought of us being strangers once more stung a bit, but I didn't let it bother me, it wasn't something I wasn't used to already.

"I'll talk to you after lunch okay? Tell me how it goes", I reminded her and she nodded in reply.

"I will", she replied before turning around and began to walk away and I couldn't help but blurt out the words out.

"Good luck Yukinoshita"

She then stopped and turned her head to look at me, for the second time in my life I can truly say, I was taken aback from what I saw and that was Yukinoshita giving me a small smile, her eyes expressed genuine happiness and I felt something warm stir up inside me.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun, I won't let you down"

With that she turned and left and leaving me alone by that stairway once more, where no more than a week ago she managed to literally fall into my life. I began to wonder what it could've been if I hadn't been there to catch her in my arms, if I had woken up just five minutes early and left home just as the gray clouds were just rolling in. If I hadn't decided to become lazy and sleep in late just playing games on my computer until the late hours of the night, I wondered, what would become of Yukinoshita if hadn't managed to observe her as much as I did.

With those thoughts in my mind I left for my class, not realizing an extra pair of eyes and ears were eavesdropping just around the corner.

**Yukino**

The lunch bell rang as soon as the teacher left, some of the students already left in order to head to the cafeteria while some of them stayed and grouped themselves immediately. Of course, as always, I was left by myself, not that I minded it, no, more appropriate to say I've long since stopped caring about whether or not I would have friends or anybody at this point. Not that Hikigaya-kun would make a viable friend for me anyways.

_He acts way too creepy…and his eyes…_

The strange facet that stood out for me most of all, never mind his unkept hair or his slouched posture that made him seem smaller than he does, it was his eyes. The way they just follow you and stare at you, it was terrifying, almost as if he's staring down the deepest part of a person's soul. Not like he could see anything in me anyways, I've kept a pretty decent wall around me and around people, I'm not letting it down for someone like him…never.

But now it was the very wall I have to destroy in order to rid myself of this oddity, I refuse to call what they want, if all else this thing that is happening is nothing more than an oddity. And now was the day to enact a way to rid myself of it, once and for all.

"E-Excuse me, Yukinoshita-san", a quiet voice called out to me and broke me from my thoughts.

I look to where it was and saw Sodachi-san, the friend of that obnoxious man-child Hikigaya-kun called a friend as well or as Zaimokuza referred to each other as "partners in crime". But right now I have no intention of letting my thoughts linger on the two, right now the plan was set in motion.

Still clad in my winter clothes, I stood up from my seat and walked towards where she sat a few chairs away from me. On her desk laid the previous homework that was passed and it seemed that she really did have a mistake on one of the questions.

"Is something the matter, Sodachi-san?", I asked her as I stopped by her desk.

She was nervous but kind girl, not that I would blame her for it though, to be suddenly roped into some plan she barely knows about and in order to help me of all people. Given the fact most of my classmates avoid me like the plague and I have not really tried to act outwardly friendly towards them in any manner.

Am I really that of an Ice Queen...no, I shook myself of those thoughts, I'm not letting Hikigaya's words get the best of my thoughts.

"I wanted to ask you about this question on the homework", she said as she pointed at the marked question. "I really didn't understand what it meant".

"Understandable…", I replied, knowing that teacher didn't even do a good job explaining it in the first place.

I tucked my hair behind my ear as I leaned over and began my explanation. Sodachi-san follows my words and with every answer there's another question but I don't mind, I can finally utilize those advanced readings I've doing at least. In the end she understands and was able to explain to me and herself fully.

"Do you mind helping me with the rest?", Sodachi asks shyly, knowing full well this was part of the plan as well.

I nodded my head in reply, "I don't mind".

I take a seat in front of hers as I begin the rest of my impromptu lecture. It was…. strange to say the least, to be able to have full conversation with someone that doesn't feel at the least bit one sided. Sodachi hangs on every word, blurting out such expression such as "amazing" and "I see", it gave me a strong sense of…I don't want to describe. Not sure if I can or even should, but even knowing it may just be a ruse it felt nice at least, to be able to talk to someone like this.

_Maybe this plan can help me in more way than one…_I began to smile at the thought.

"I see, I didn't get that answer the first time to be honest", Sodachi embarrassingly admits as I pointed out the what was wrong with her answer.

"Completely normal, most students mistake that question all the time, it pays to be able to read in advance and wait for the teacher to explain it in detail later", I advised her and she nodded her head in understanding.

I was about to resume our little lecture when an annoyed voice spoke out.

"Oh wow, so Yukinoshita-sama is giving out free sage advices now huh?"

The voice comes from the ring leader of a trio of girls that are seated a few chairs away from us. She was turned to us, her friends watching with obvious sneers on their faces, one of them cackling madly at her chide.

"It's nothing of the sort", I calmly reply. "I'm merely helping Sodachi-san here with some mistakes on her homework".

"Mistakes?", she suddenly blurts out, almost in a mock-surprised tone. "Oh yeah, for Yukinoshita-sama there are no mistakes huh? It's the rest of us who are just absolute screwups huh?".

I sighed, "I implied nothing of the sort".

"Its fine Tomo-san, Yukinoshita-san here was just helping with some questions on my homework", Sodachi interjected, raising her arm in a nervous manner.

But Tomo glares at her, "Shut it Sodachi, since when the hell did _Queen Yukinoshita _give a crap about any of her classmates?".

"She probably sees us below her anyways", one of her friend quips.

"Yeah, she's just rubbing it our faces", the other calls out.

That's when Tomo stands up from her seat, even sliding the chair back and smacking the desk behind it. What was left of the class was now watching us as she walked towards me, defiantly, with hand on her hips as if making some glorious speech in front of people.

"Yukinoshita, you always act all high and mighty", she began. "A damn know it all and now you're here telling _us _you were simply helping Sodachi here? Please, for all we know your just feeding that damn huge ego of yours and talk down to people…", she then leans into me, her face hovering over mine, a glare affixed on her face. "Am I wrong there Yukinoshita?".

I felt something stir at the pit of my stomach and knew, this was not going according to plan.

**Hachiman**

I was making my way to the cafeteria as the lunch bell rang, not really caring if I had someone to tag along with me as I did, just gave me a chance to hide away at my "loner spot" for the time being with my prized lunch. But even so, I don't feel that I have much of an appetite today, my stomach for the most part was still in knots, agonizing whether or not the plan was even working.

I decided to at least spy on Yukinoshita's class to see how it was going when a voice called out to me.

"Hikitani-kun"

There goes that stupid name my dear old classmates have been referring to me as, honestly, I had half a mind to tell them off but I didn't want to bother with it at this point. Turning to who it was that called me I saw it was the King of the riajuus himself, the tall, blonde and handsome Hayato Hayama and he was walking towards me.

"What is it Hayama-san?", I asked, politely as I can as he stopped in front of me.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something", he replied, before glancing around us and I followed his gaze to two girls peeking out of their classroom to watch us. "Hopefully in private".

Hayama was a bad man to be around for a loner like myself, since loners tend to blend in the background and do not enjoyed being gawked at, having a magnet like him around spells bad news for those who rather keep to themselves. He was like a flame in the darkness that these moths can't help but be drawn to.

Hayato Hayama was everything a self-respecting, and stupidly idealistic, high schooler wanted to be kind, caring and willing to help people out.

Not to mention athletic since he was part of our school's soccer team and that kind of reputation attracts all sorts of females, and rather draw ire from guys they look up to him and see him as role model. With his immense popularity both in and out of Sobu, there was no mention he was the King of riajuus, not that I cared to be part of his court or anything, he had his clique to keep him company.

But now here he was, talking to me all casually and putting up that pretty boy look he always had, not that I was charmed by it, no, it sickens me more to be honest.

"It's pretty bright out today huh?", Hayama commented as we reached the desolate school rooftop.

It was pretty bright out given how cloudless and blue they sky was, it was a sight for sure given how odd the weather has been the past week. I looked around us, man, when he wanted to talk in private, he really made an emphasis on private.

"So what is it you want to talk about Hayama-san?", I asked him, cutting out the needless small talk he'll try to engage me in.

Hayama smiled at my attempt, "Not one for small talk huh, Hikitani-kun?".

I try not to show that the name got on my nerves, opting to shove my hands into my pocket and shrugging my shoulders.

"Its unnecessary filler to be honest", I replied.

"That it is…", he admits. "Then let's get to the point, Hikitani-kun, what have you and Yukino-chan been up to the past few days?".

I raised my brow at him, in attempt to feign ignorance, as if I had been caught with my hand in the cookie jar.

"What do you mean? I haven't been anywhere near Yukinoshita", I lied, felt unnatural to me know given the past few days.

"No need to lie, man, I've been seeing you around her since last Friday", he replied. "Even leaving school together huh? Don't even get me started at that little date the next day".

I was taken aback by that, how in the hell did he know about what we did last Saturday? I was sure enough it was a far enough place that it wouldn't possible to run into anyone from school, at the very least be even seen together. I cursed my luck, seeing now I was playing way to recklessly as well.

"How'd you know about what we did last Saturday?", I asked him, gathering my resolve once more.

"Yui told me", Hayama replied.

_Yuigahama…that girl…even after I told her…_I clenched my fist unconsciously and my brow furrowed, seeing my expression Hayama immediately explained it and in an attempt to defend her.

"She didn't mean to, honest, we were just talking about what we did over the weekend and she made a passing remark on seeing Yukino-chan", he explained, waving his hand as he did. "Its my fault since I pressed her about it".

I sighed, feeling the initial anger that bubbled within me fully dissipated and now I was back to my initial feeling from the start, if Hayama knew about us, what was he planning to do with it now? I felt nervous, it was stupid I know, but I felt unease begin to set at the pit of my stomach as I continued to look at him, keeping that damn smile of his bright as ever.

"What about it then?", I questioned. "I'll admit I have been hanging around Yukinoshita for the past few days, so what about it?".

That's when I saw something pass his face, it was fast, his eyes darken for a moment and his smile wavered before a mask slipped on immediately as it did. To be honest, it made me feel even more uneasy, especially what he said afterwards.

"I want you to stay away from her if you could"

**Yukino **

"YOU DAMN BITCH!"

She attempted to break free from her friends hold in attempt to charge at me. The situation has since devolved into this one-sided screaming match between me and Tomo now, it was bad, really bad. It started with trading a few verbal barbs, but I said something that got into her nerves and she nearly lunged at me if not for the intervention of her friends.

And now I stood there, watching as she attempted to push her friends off, I swallowed, feeling something heavy set on my chest as I watched the fiasco before me, knowing full well I was the cause of it.

"Let me go! This bitch needs her damn teeth kicked in", Tomo cursed.

"Tomo-san, please calm down", Sodachi said, as she stood between her and me, in attempt to calm the situation down.

"Back off Sodachi, don't make Tomo angrier than she already is", her friend warned as she had her arm wrapped around Tomo's waist.

"Dammit Yukinoshita", her other friend spat as held her other arm back. "You really have a way to piss people off".

"Tha-that wasn't my intention", I replied, attempting to defend myself now. "I was merely making a point – ".

"Jeez, I knew Yukinoshita was cold but to set people off like this", a male classmate said to his friend as they watched from the blackboard.

"I know right?", his friend replied.

I turned to them, "That wasn't my intention at all, I was merely helping Sodachi-san with her homework and – "

"And managed to piss someone off as well?", a female classmate sneered. "Only you Yukinoshita".

"Please, she was merely helping me with my homework", Sodachi explained.

"How the hell does help with someone's homework devolve in someone trying to attack you?", another classmate questioned.

"It's a classic Yukinoshita move", a classmate somewhere whispered. "Never goes a year without setting someone off".

"So this is a repeat of last year?", the reply said.

I turn but everywhere I looked I was merely met with another judgmental look, a look in their eyes that burned with anger and envy and hate. The hostility I've been faced with for a long time was now bear out in the open, as if there was something that finally made all of them honest about what they really thought about me.

Somehow, I'm reminded of my classmates from what felt like a lifetime ago, the insults, the name calling, the look of pure hate in their eyes and they were casted down unto me. I clutched my chest as I tried to calm myself down.

"Please everyone", I finally say I looked around. "If you just let me explain myself, we can sort this situation out and – ".

"Face it, Yukinoshita", Tomo spoke out, having now calmed down and seemed tired, her face was tear stricken and eyes red and puffy. "You're a bitch, a goddamn know it all who thinks she's better than anyone".

I swallowed, "Please, Tomo-san, listen to me I will apologize for what I said and – "

"And what?", she questioned. "None of that changes anything, you've been a stuck up bitch from the start, what the hell are you doing going around thinking you can help people?" You've done nothing but look down at us from the start".

To say I was taken aback by that statement would be an exaggeration, but I lacked any words to describe what I felt then. I began to question what was wrong with helping people? Is she saying that because of who I am I can never be allowed to help? Am I really that kind of person in their eyes.

Suddenly, I can feel a tear begin to streak down my eyes but I rub it off before looking back up at her.

"I've never once looked down on anyone", I defended myself.

"Please, that's rich coming from an overachieving ice-cold bitch like you", she spat and I feel my chest constrict.

Those words, somehow it triggers something I've long since buried deep inside me. It was the words I've dreaded to hear for a long time since I heard them all those years ago, suddenly, I felt my heart beat erratically and my knees beginning to shake. I looked down, bowing my head and letting my hair fall on my face, just like I did before, just so I can't let her see how I was already crying, on how those words cut into me like a knife.

Even after all this time, my mother's words wounded me deep.

**Hachiman**

"Excuse me?", I questioned, wondering whether or not I just heard him say that.

"You heard me", he said. "If you can, stay away from Yukino-chan".

Somehow, I'm ticked off by the way he says her name, he doesn't say it like he was talking about a friend, he was saying it as if he was uttering some dangerous word. I clenched my fist in my pockets and try not to show that I was glaring at him. Instead I look away, it was a coward move but it was better than feeding into my urge to punch him in the mouth.

"And why should do that?", I asked him.

Hayama sighed in disappointment, "I'm sure you're aware of this Hikigaya-kun, but Yukino is a different kind of girl".

He drops the use of that stupid name he's been calling me, if he knew what my real name was, I wonder, why the hell does he bother calling me that stupid name? But the fact that he had, made me even angrier, somehow, I didn't like it, it irked me inside when he does.

"Yukino-chan…", he began. "She brings nothing but trouble for people who try to help her, her whole damn family does".

"You talk about her as if you weren't her childhood friend", I commented.

"I am taking about her _because _I'm her childhood friend", he answered. "And as far as I've known Yukino, she's never gotten along with anyone, and even if she does, she manages to find a way to alienate herself from them, make them hate her".

Somehow that revelation doesn't put my worries and initial hostility at ease, I remembered my own troubled childhood of alienation and isolation. Not that I cared if I had friends or not, but it took a long time before I had gotten used to the verbal barbs that were thrown at me. But learning of it, I began to see a more tragic portrait of Yukinoshita, one I might not have been familiar with myself.

"If she told you anything about our time in elementary and middle school, she probably would've talked about the other kids used to bully her", Hayama continued to explain uninterrupted. "The kids would call her names, hide her shoes and even put trash in her bag. That didn't change her attitude towards them much though, I was impressed on how easily she can piss people off with just her words and her cold attitude".

_Cold attitude…_I picked up on what he said, then it was true, the atmosphere around did start early, but I didn't realize how early it was. Maybe if I can find a way to trace back where she could've gotten it from maybe it can help us in what we could do next.

"So she's always been like that?", I asked as I turned my head back to him. "Why is that?".

Hayama then let out a sad smile, "Her family aren't exactly the most loving people out there, her Father's alright, hell I'd even say the most normal one, but her Mom and big sister? That's a different story".

"Really? Did they beat her or something?", I pried, dreading what the answer could be but thankfully he shook his head.

"Physically? They never could", he said. "Verbally and emotionally? Ten-fold, sometimes even more".

Somehow that answer made it feel worse, I knew my family wasn't perfect but at least they never had the heart to beat me down with words and pretend its good for me. Unlike hers, no, somehow Yukinoshita was denied any and all of that affection from an early age, that made my heart ache and stomach twist even more.

"Haruno-nee was always the perfect child", Hayama continued to explain. "Yukino-chan always felt she was living in her shadow, her mother didn't make things better for her, always forcing her to do more, be more, set impossible goals for her and putting her under overwhelming pressure, none could blame her when she made the decision to move out on her own", he let out a dry laugh, it wasn't in humor, no, it was laced with bitterness. "They called it 'tough love' but never once did they think of trying for a caring one".

That's when Hayama turned back to me, the mask of coolness was slipped once again and no traces of that early bitterness surface. It unnerved me somehow how he acted, it was unnatural how easily he can switch between his two attitudes, it made him seem like some chameleon who traded his skin for human emotions.

"That's why Yukino-chan's the way she is today", he admitted. "Cold, aloof, could turn people away with just a flick of her tongue, honestly, I think she likes what she became".

I wanted to refute his words, no, I wanted to take them and shove right back into his face. His smug smiling face and prefect teeth, I wanted show that the Yukinoshita he had in his head was wrong. She wasn't cold or aloof, it was her defense mechanism after years of verbal abuse and bullying.

And she didn't like what she is right now, she wouldn't agree in helping fix her reputation in school if she did. No, Yukinoshita wasn't some cold and hateful person, but a broken girl who didn't have anyone she could turn to. It made me sick to my stomach that he would think of her in such a way.

"So that's why I'm asking you Hikigaya-kun", Hayama said. "Stay away from her, Yukino-chan, she brings nothing but heartache to anyone that gets involved with her, you can't save her".

_Save…_There's that word again, the word that gutted me deep in the first place, am I really saving her? Is that what I've been doing? Have I been saving Yukinoshita? From what? The world? This school? Her family? What was I saving her from? Was all I'm doing all for nothing? Did all I do was doom her to worse fate than one she was better off being left alone?

Am I breaking my promise to Kaori?

_I remember her, the look on her face, a look I've rarely seen, it was a smile. A true and genuine smile, one I felt she hadn't been able to do in a long time._

"_Thank you, Hikigaya-kun"_

I looked back at him, this time my resolve strong, wavering a bit but strong nonetheless.

"Thanks for the advice Hayama but I'm not staying away from her", I answered.

His look wavered, "Hikigaya-kun – "

"Save it", I said, raising my hand to stop him. "You may think what I'm doing is saving her but I'm not, Yukinoshita…she's saving herself".

She's saving herself from the pit she didn't even realize she had been digging, she was saving herself from the people that tried to beat her down and molded her into what she is today, she was saving herself from the Puberty Syndrome, she was saving herself from that damned atmosphere that had been placed around her. A fate that weighed like a heavy crown where she was forced to bear it, without even having had a say in it.

Yukino Yukinoshita, most of all, was saving her from herself.

"Let me ask Hayama-san", I started. "What did you do to help her all this time? Even before all that?".

Hayama seemed to surprise by that question, almost as if he wasn't expecting me to turn it all against him somehow. But with all his talk of Yukinoshita this and Yukinoshita that, of all the times that she was bullied and ganged up on by her classmates, I wondered, what role did he even play in the grand scheme of it?

But he didn't reply, no, instead he looked down on the ground, fist and jaw clenched and his eyes closed. The silence was enough for me to know, it made me even angrier, I want to throttle him, beat his pretty face and kick his perfect white teeth in, but I held myself back.

"Then don't tell me off in what I can do to help her when you never did", I said, turning my heel and about to head back down.

"You're setting yourself down the path to hell", he called out to me as I opened the door.

I glanced briefly behind me, he was looking back up at me, he wasn't even attempting to mask his face with any hint of coolness. I began to pride myself at the fact that maybe this was the "true" Hayato Hayama, the one he kept behind close doors and never let anyone see, not even a peek.

I smirked and shrugged, "Heaven's overrated anyway".

I closed the door behind me before he can say anything else, letting it slam behind me and basking me in the dark once more, I let out a sigh, a sigh of relief, a sigh of satisfaction. Before I walked down the empty staircase and towards the 3rd years floor, the sounds of my steps bouncing off the walls as I did. I smiled to myself for that, more on the fact that I had admitted what I wanted out of this most of all.

I wanted to see Yukinoshita save herself.

"Yo, you heard about the fight that's going on at 2-J?", a passing Senpai whispered to his friend as they climbed up the stairs.

"Yeah man, sounds crazy, it seems that Yukinoshita chick pissed off her classmates", his friend replied.

Almost instantly, I felt my stomach drop, my gust churned and my heart clenched. I sweated, eyes widened and hands were shaking, I steadied my breathing and ran to her, praying it wasn't too late.

**Yukino**

I was so scared.

It's all coming back to me again, the laughing, the spitting, the hair pulling, all those hateful and vile words that were thrown at me. The feeling that I've long since buried was spilling out, the weakness I thought I've long since moved pass from resurfaced once again and now more powerful than ever. My eyes began to water, I didn't know why, but I was kneeled down on the floor now, their surrounding me, all of them are.

I was so alone.

I tried to look up but it's their faces I no longer see, instead it was all black scribbles on top of bodies and disembodied voices permeating the air around me. Each of their words cutting into me deeper and deeper.

"Serves her right, nice to see Yukinoshita get taken down a peg"

"That's what she gets for constantly looking down at us"

"Not all high and mighty now huh?"

"Her Royal Highness finally gets a taste of her own medicine"

"Maybe if she acted a lot nicer to us, she wouldn't be like this"

"Look where that attitude of her got her, no one's to stand up for her anymore"

I had no one to help me.

But its my mother's voice in my head that rings loudest most of all, her venom laced in her words as she spat them at me. All how I was never going to be like my sister, how I can never hope to achieve anything with what I'm doing, how I was weak compared to her, how I can never be like her, I can never hope to compete against perfection.

"_You can never be your sister, because you're weak and pathetic", her words shouted in my head. "Don't cry Yukino, you're going to ruin your clothes, stop crying, you can never be strong if you just cry all the time"._

I closed my eyes and crumble further to the floor, I feel Sodachi's hand on my shoulder but her words muffled. I began to hyperventilate as I felt my chest constrict further and further, my head was heavy with a brain full all those foul and rotten words that stabbed throughout my person. I began to shake as I do as I felt a chill run up my spine.

I was so cold.

It was happening once more, but this time, the ice began spread on the floor slowly, like small spider webs. My hands began to smoke once more and I feel a sheet of ice began to form on my coat, I breathed out but my cold breathe smokes the air. I began to shiver violently, I was so cold, I was so cold. I closed my eyes tightly, praying this was just some nightmare and it wasn't real.

_Please…_I begged in my head…_Save me, Hikigaya-kun save me-_

I heard a door slam open, "YUKINOSHITA!"

I open my eyes and see him charging towards me, Sodachi backs off as he approaches me and grabs my wrist like before and I look up at him. There's a surprised look on his face as he did, probably saw the ice on my coat, but mostly because I was sure he was seeing something no one has ever seen before.

My tear stricken face.

But Hikigaya merely pulls me up to my weak feet, before walking back to my chair and grabs my bag and slings it over his shoulders along with his own. He takes a hold of my arm and he guides me out of the classroom. But before we reached the door, he turns his face back to my classmates and he gives them the nastiest glare I've ever seen on someone's face.

He slides the door open and we leave school.

I don't know how it happened or how long we were travelling, honestly all of it felt like a daze, a passing blur of faces, places, noises and voices, but we somehow ended up back at my apartment. This place seemed cold and hollow for me now, no longer did hold any sense of warmth or security like I felt in it before. No, it was a placed that reminded me the one ultimate fact, I was alone.

Still, Hikigaya takes me inside and turns on the lights. It casts shadows of the furniture all over the walls, the shadows danced and they seemed to mock me. Their formless shapes twisted and turn and taunted me, I remember the biting words again and I braced myself for the onslaught.

But it never comes, instead Hikigaya puts his hands on my arms and looks at me, his eyes which I once regarded as creepy was plastered with concern and worry. It was the first time in my life that I've ever seen someone look at me like that, slowly, the heavy weight in my chest becomes a bit lighter.

"Are you okay?", he asked me and I nod my head in reply and hug myself as I step away from his hold.

"I'm so sorry", I apologized but he just shakes his head.

"Don't be, it's my fault", he admitted, a guilty look takes over his face. "If I hadn't left you alone in there, hell, if I hadn't thought about the stupid plan in the first place, none of this would've happen".

I don't reply nor retort like I often do, I was tired, too exhausted to even move my body. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand, to see if there were any tears still left. Hikigaya notices it and nods his head towards the bathroom.

"How about taking a shower and calling it a day? You need it", he suggests.

Weakly, I nod my head and head to the bathroom, leaving him alone in my living room, cursing himself over something he felt he caused. I don't blame Hikigaya, not one bit, no matter what he did, nothing could've prevented it, how my classmates seem to truly hate me and how the atmosphere around me has turned everyone against me.

I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, it doesn't even bother me whether the water is hot or not, for now I feel numb. As if my whole body was weightless, my head was light and my heart was heavy. I try to clean myself off but as the water hits my hand it smokes and dissipates, leaving nothing but cold air behind. I closed my hand into a fist and cry once more.

I hear a knock at my bedroom door after I've fully dressed myself, I was clad in my pajamas and my hands were hidden behind warm wool mittens, I'm drying my hair with a towel as I turn to the door and Hikigaya's voice speaks up.

"I brewed some tea, want me to bring you some?"

I was too tired for the day, truly, I want to lie in my bed and pass out and wake up from this nightmare but it was rude, after having him bring me here. I answer yes and finish drying my hair and I sit on the bed as I waited for him to return.

Hikigaya entered my bedroom, carrying a tray of pipping hot tea pot and couple of tea cups, even a small plate of biscuits. I smile despite myself, watching him as he navigated towards the desk that I have set the faced my bed and handing me a tea cup and taking one for himself.

He's taken off his school jacket and was now clad in his white dress shirt and takes a seat at my desk chair, I notice him take a good look around his surroundings. I realize now that this maybe the first time Hikigaya was ever in a girl's room before, I find his lack of appropriate reaction offensive at the very least but he does have a little sister so I can't hold it against him.

"So this is what a high school girl's room looks like", he commented.

"Please never say that again, it makes you sound like a creepy old man", I replied.

He bows his head, "I apologize then".

I take a sip of the tea, its green tea but its bitter and doesn't have honey or sugar mixed into it.

"You're terrible at making tea", I commented and that earns me a chuckle.

Hikigaya shrugs, "Never said I was good making it".

He stays silent until I finish the whole cup, as bad as it was brewed it was a relief to have something to drink. He offers me to pour a second cup but I refuse, it might be decent but I rather not have to drink a second time. I instead pass it to him and he places it back on the tray.

"I'm sorry for what happened today", he apologized after a pregnant silence, he gazes down, almost angry at himself. "If I had known any of this was going to happen, I never would've let you agree".

"You couldn't have known what would happen Hikigaya-kun", I replied, trying to ease his mind abit. "None of us did".

"Still…", he said before looking up at me. "I never thought it would be taken this far, those bastards…".

We go silent once again, this time a question hung between both us: what do we do? It seems that the Puberty Syndrome had an advantage over us, it was harsh to admit, but today was an utter failure. Hikigaya knows it to be, that's why he's angry at himself for what had happened. But no one was to blame for it, no one. His eyes are filled with regret and guilt, it was strange, to see so much expression from those otherwise dead fish eyes of his.

"What happens now?", I blurt out.

Hikigaya sighs as he runs a hand through his hair, "I don't know really, I don't know".

We're both at a lost right now, drifted between regret and worrying of what happens now. I let out a yawn, I was really tired, after the events of today I feel like crawling in bed and leaving the waking world behind for a few hours. My phone lit up but I turned it off, I don't want to be bothered right now.

"For now, I suggest you get some sleep, you look dead tired", Hikigaya advised as he stood up from his seat and walked to my window and closes the dark curtains, basking my once bright room in relative darkness with a sliver of sunlight peeking through.

"What about you?", I asked him.

"If you want, I can leave right now, I don't really plan on going back to school anyways", he replied. "Or I can just crash on your living room until you decide kick me out".

I chuckle and shake my head, I don't really answer that and he takes it as a que for him to leave my bedroom.

"Well, I'll leave you alone for now just so you can get some proper sleep", he said as he began walking out door.

But as he did, the thought of being alone got to me and so I jump out of my bed and hug his back just as he was about to step out of the door. He lets out a surprised noise, I would've done it too, if I suddenly get hugged by from behind whose skin was cold to the touch.

"Yu-Yukinoshita?", I hear him say, a slight shiver in his voice.

But I don't want to be alone, I can't bear just sleeping knowing no one would be there with me, I was being selfish but right now I didn't care if I was.

"Don't go yet, please", I said to him, hugging him tighter and burying my face into his back. "I don't think I can be alone right now".

It was pathetic I'll admit, to be emotional and needy but I truly feared to be basked in the darkness of my room all alone. And somehow, I don't think I can bear to not see Hikigaya for a while, to not see his kind eyes look at me like no one ever really did, to not feel just abit of his warmth against me. I hug him tighter and even though I couldn't feel it, I knew his face was beginning to heat up and I can imagine him blushing.

"Fi-fine, then how about I stay with you until you fall asleep?", Hikigaya suggested. "How does that sound?".

I nodded my head against his back.

Now here we laid on my bed, he was hesitant at my offer at first but he eventually agreed and he climbed in bed beside me. I didn't want him to be sitting on my desk chair until I fell asleep, that felt uncomfortable for the both of us. He was laying on his back, stiff as a board with hands glued to his side and not moving one bit, I wanted to laugh and tease him about it, despite his bravado and relaxed nature with girls, he still had a line he didn't want to cross but I keep it to myself.

But being able to feel him this close was enough for me as I laid on my side, my back facing him. I may had enticed him to lay beside me but I didn't want to cross any line myself. I closed my eyes as I listen to his breathing. I didn't know why but I wanted to gage him for an answer, something to comfort me with in exchange for body warmth.

"Hey, Hikigaya-kun…"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot"

I took a deep breathe before asking, "What would you do I started crying right now and said I don't want to die?".

He was quiet for a moment, I secretly feared that maybe I had scared him off but he replies.

"I'll probably hug you real tight and say that everything's going to be okay, that I won't let that happen no matter"

"Really?"

"Really"

I smiled, feeling my cold chest heat up a little bit, "Thanks".

I drift off to a dreamless sleep soon after.

-0-

**Hachiman**

I was awakened when Zaimokuza called me on my cellphone, I didn't want to wake up Yukinoshita who slept peacefully beside me and so I left to answer the call in her living room. Honestly, it felt a little weird to be sleeping next to a girl, someone who had a body as cold as hers no less, but she was emotionally vulnerable and latched on to anything to comfort her and I just happen to be the closest thing to it.

"What's up?", I greeted him as I closed the bedroom door behind me and walked into her living room.

"Hey, Hachiman", Zaimokuza replied, he doesn't put on that chuuni act of his, instead he was calling as a concerned friend. "I heard what happened, is Yukinoshita…?".

"She's fine", I replied as I glanced back to her closed bedroom door. "She's sleeping right now".

"I don't blame her, after what had happened", he said, a tone of pity and disappointment in his voice. "I'm sorry about this Hachiman, really, if I managed to think up of a better plan – ".

"No, it's not your fault, I was stupid", I replied as I walked down to the couch and plopped down. "I never should've overestimated our plan, I put too much faith in other people".

Zaimokuza chuckles, "It's been a while since I heard a peep from the world famous cynic".

I smile despite myself, "Yeah, he doesn't get a word in much".

I hear the waves crash in the other side of the line and I guessed already where Zaimokuza was, at the harbor that overlooked the bayside. I glanced outside, seeing it was already sun set and the sky was splashed in the dark colors of red, orange and yellow. It was a good place as any to watch the sun set over the distance, with the smell of the ocean and warm wind blowing in your face, it can put anyone's worrying mind at ease.

"What's the plan now, my partner in crime?", he asked, showing a bit of his old self now.

I then found myself just staring up at the ceiling, my head was in a flux right now but could not even think up of anything. As I hated to admit it, but I was at a lost.

"I don't really know", I replied.

Zaimokuza sighs to himself, "I'm at a lost myself to be honest, I never really thought it would turn out like this".

"None of us did", I said. "But thanks for your help man".

"No problem", he replied. "Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow".

"See you"

He hangs up first and I let my phone slide down to couch cushions. My brain was still sleepy and my hair was a mess, my eyes were tired and felt my entire body ached, Komachi wasn't going to like what I look when I arrive home. But in the end, all I felt was guilt, guilt that I practically forced Yukinoshita into the plan and had it back fire, I cursed myself, knowing that if I listened to my gut in the first place it wouldn't turn out to be this way.

But Yukinoshita already said I shouldn't blame myself for it and I was trying not to. I began to look back at my conversation with Yukinoshita on the bus back home that Saturday, how I was arrogant enough to declare that I could save her, that I was the only who can. And soon to have Hayama Hayato tell me off as well before rebuffing that it was all merely to have her save herself, maybe it was cowardice that made me answer it.

Just to prove something to him, to prove to him that Yukino Yukinoshita was not a weak person. But even the strong could only take so much before they break down, and Yukinoshita was a perfect example of the angel who carried the burdens of the world and made it look like a pair of wings but the world got too heavy for her to carry.

And she crashed into the sea and nearly drowned in her misery.

-0-

Yukinoshita didn't come to school for the rest of the week, honestly, she was smart to do so as what had happened on Monday became a public spectacle the next day. Especially the part of the once great and feared Ice Queen having a public breakdown and how I, the dead fish eyed knight, swooped in and saved her and took her away from this terrible place.

The halls of Sobu became loud and lively with cheery and obnoxious voices as the gossip mill ran wild, especially when I would happen to walk by and the groups of students would whisper to themselves as they watched me.

"Is that the guy who saved Yukinoshita on Monday?"

"Yep, my friend from 2-J said it was him"

"God, his eyes are creepy"

"I know right? Why would a girl like Yukinoshita go with a guy like him?"

"Are they even dating?"

"Please, as if Yukinoshita would go after a guy like him"

"If she does, she really does put out for any guy"

I would glare at those who spoke about her in that way, it was a good enough way to spook them abit.

In my own class things weren't as great either, not only was I getting a cold shoulder from rest of them, the one's that I at least considered having a decent relationship with have fully detached themselves from me. Hayama wasn't making things better, as the king of 2-F, he says which ones stay or go, tragically it seemed so, I was exiled and everyone practically stopped talking to me, opting to talk amongst themselves about me.

Yuigahama still tried to act friendly towards me but it would just draw the ire of Yumiko Miura and so I told her that she can avoid talking to me as well, least I piss off her entire clique. I even stopped going to library to hang out with Zaimokuza, since I feared the student populace might go after _him _next. I couldn't enjoy hanging out at my loner spot either, since a few members of the sports club would just stop and gawk like I was some rare creature.

In short, my high school life was a living hell.

That Sodachi girl from Yukinoshita's class came up to me on Thursday to apologize.

She bowed, even trembling in her voice as she did, "Tell Yukinoshita-san I'm really sorry, if-if I had only been braver in speaking up for her then none of this would've happen".

I waved off her concern, "Its no one's fault Sodachi-san, Yukinoshita even told me to tell you don't worry about it, she doesn't blame you either".

"Still…", she said. "How is she by the way? She hasn't come to school since Monday, is she doing okay?".

Honestly, even calling her after school for the couple of days and talking over the phone, I wouldn't know myself. I hadn't seen her since I left her apartment that Monday night. But her voice seemed fine, albeit a tad weaker and quieter, but I understood it all the same, Yukinoshita…had went through a lot and it was best that the world would leave her alone, only if the world would be that kind to her.

"She's doing fine now, just resting at home", I replied, easing the poor girl's thoughts.

She nods, thanks me and leaves to go back to her classroom. I notice Hayama watching us from where he stood from outside our classroom, the rest of clique doesn't see it but he's glaring at me. A toxic and hateful look in his eyes, I smirk weakly to myself, proud that I managed to piss of King of the riajuus himself at least, but its short-lived as I turn my head away and leave.

"Damn Hikigaya-kun, you really know how stir shit up"

Hiratsuka-sensei laughs to herself as she lights up another stick of her cigarette, really, I could be a second hand smoker considering how many times she's been smoking around me. But right now I didn't mind since I was seeking refuge in the teacher's faculty room that Friday afternoon. Its my last possible safe haven from the prying eyes of the Sobu student populace, who have deemed me as some sort of public enemy number 1.

"Not like I wanted any of it really", I replied as I leaned back against the soft cushions of the couch. "How'd I know doing something like that would cause the entirety of the student body to turn against me?".

She takes a drag of her cigarette and puffs it out as wisps of smoke leave her mouth as she talks.

"It's because you didn't listen to me when I told you how vicious people could get", she replied before leaning forward, her cigarette clasped in her hands. "Now look, you fucked both your reputation to high heaven, no way the people around here are going to let up anytime soon".

I sighed as I rubbed my slowly aching forehead, "Please spare the "I told you" for some other time".

Sensei merely shrugged in reply before leaning back on her seat and taking another drag from her cigarette.

"So what's do you plan on doing now?", Sensei asked as she look straight me, the cigarette still hanging in her mouth.

I shrugged, not really knowing of it myself, "I don't know, really, I've been thinking it over but I'm afraid anything I do would just back fire and result into something worse".

To say I was afraid was an understatement, I was downright terrified with doing anything at this point. Not only did it seem hopeless to combat the atmosphere, and in turn, the Puberty Syndrome, but it was hard trying to find a new approach to it. And so I sighed, feeling lost once more.

But that's when I heard Hiratsuka-sensei click her tongue.

"That's it? You fuck up once and you give up entirely?", she questioned.

"It wasn't just a fuck up Sensei, it was colossal oversight and Yukinoshita got herself hurt in the process", I replied.

"You can't always promise people you can save them from getting hurt Hikigaya-kun", Sensei said as she takes another drag. "That's just part of the process, best you can do is suck it up and move on".

While Sensei did give some sage advice that would rival those of the martial arts masters she seemingly admired, it wasn't the kind that would help me in any way. Right now all I wanted to think of another way to rid Yukinoshita of the atmosphere that continued to grow aggressively around her, but I don't know what to do. No matter how much I agonized over it, the guilt that stirred inside me was suffocating, I feared in putting Yukinoshita in danger once more.

I can't bear to let her suffer more than she already has.

That's when Hiratsuka-sensei sighed, she stubbed her cigarette into the ash tray before leaning forward once more.

"Look, Hikigaya-kun, while still don't believe any of that atmosphere or Puberty Syndrome bullshit, there is one thing I do believe in", she said.

I raised my brow at that, "What would that be?".

"It's you, Hikigaya", she replied. "No one, I mean no one, would've willingly helped Yukinoshita as far as you did. Even after I said you should stay away from her you persevered, which I should at least punch you in the gut for disobeying me for-". I swallowed at her admission of that. "You still went ahead and did what you could, sure it backfired, but since when the hell did that ever held you back?".

She looks me in the eyes once more, "The Hachiman Hikigaya I know doesn't even know the words give up".

I smile, blushing abit at her words, but appreciative of them nonetheless. But Sensei was right, since when was I the kind of person that would give up? Sure, maybe back then I would've but that person isn't the one that's going to save Yukinoshita right now, she needs the Hachiman Hikigaya that was arrogant in his declaration that he would be the only one that could help her.

"Jeez, Sensei, you could be a motivational speaker with those words", I embarrassingly replied.

Sensei cracks a smile for me in return, "No thanks, I'd probably piss people off if I call out their bullshit or something".

I sat up from my seat, for the first time in the past few days, I felt my head clearer now and my previous feelings of guilt and fear melt away altogether. This was the Hachiman Hikigaya that Yukinoshita needed, and I'm doing everything I can to help her once more.

"That is true", I replied before putting a hand under my chin. "But that does beg the question, since I'm basically starting from scratch one more, how else can I approach this?".

I look up to Sensei but she merely shrugs in return, well, she does barely know anything about as much as any normal person who wasn't even aware of subject would be. But that does mean I can get a fresh set of eyes to look into this, and it was thankfully Hiratsuka-sensei of all people.

"Want my advice?", she offered and I nod my head. "Take what you did wrong and work from there".

Take what you did wrong and work from there? How was I supposed to do that? Well first would be looking back at what had happened and analyze what went wrong in the first place. Luckily, I had Sodachi run me through what had happened from start to finish. First and foremost, was the fact there was one too many people who ganged up on her when the chance arose and she was nearing her breakdown.

They were like sharks, who at the first hint of blood had swam to wherever it came from devour the source just so they can savor their appetite. If it's a corpse of a dead and bleeding whale? Its going to be a feeding frenzy, and that's had happened on Monday, a goddamn feeding frenzy. The set up with her classmates was bad from the start and it only fed more dangerously into an atmosphere that was already against her.

"She really wasn't very liked in the first place anyways", Hiratsuka-sensei said as she sat back with a cup of coffee in her hands. "Her classmates just took a chance on taking her down when it arose, doesn't make them any better for it anyways".

It was true, there was the fact that her classmates already disliking her in the first place. Putting too much faith in the belief that they would change their minds about her after just one gesture of kindness was naïve, stupid even, and didn't change the atmosphere around her. By my guesses, it only made things worse than it already was rather than help dispelling the atmosphere around her.

"Why are you so obsessed with 'dispelling the atmosphere' around her?", Sensei asked.

"I believe there's a correlation between a person's atmosphere and the how the Puberty Syndrome choses to manifest itself to them", I answered.

"So why focus on dispelling the atmosphere now?", she questioned. "Wouldn't it be more convenient to just try to trace back its origins and dispel it there?".

"That's tough, since it's a first impression basis it means the atmosphere goes down further and is more deeply rooted", I explained. "Means its harder to pin point the origin of it and dispelling it".

"Then why not pin point the most obvious origin?"

"That would be?"

"Her family"

_Huh…_Hiratsuka-sensei was right, why didn't we try tracing the origin of the atmosphere to her family? It was the very values that they instilled into her brain from a young age that made her into the kind of person she was today.

It was true that thinking of them made my stomach turn, after Hayama's rooftop talk the other day I really didn't want to do anything with her family, let alone have them be involved in the first place. But if it had started at home, spilling over into her school life and followed her until now, it meant the atmosphere itself had been around her longer than I realize.

But it didn't cross my mind that the atmosphere could start as early as a person's own home, but maybe it agreed to the idea of a person being able to be themselves once they safe and away the prying eyes of the public. In Yukinoshita's case, the person she was molded into becoming today was started because of the influence of both of her mother and older sister, the atmosphere began the day she had all those ideals beaten into her head.

Ideals and attitude that she later carried with her for most of her life, and with it, the atmosphere they've set upon her. Inadvertently giving birth to the Yukinoshita everyone knows today, the seemingly cold hearted, aloof, smart and overachieving raven haired girl that the world grew to hate. And maybe in some ways, she grew to hate it in return. Somehow that thought didn't sit well with me at all, the Yukinoshita I saw on Monday was the one that the atmosphere around her turned her into.

Maybe if I can manage to patch up the obvious animosity she has had with her family, maybe, just maybe the atmosphere they've set around her can slowly begin to dissipate as well. Maybe the world can finally leave her alone, and she'd be at peace with everything that has happened to her in her life and be happy, she can finally smile as genuine as she did.

I sighed, feeling a bit mentally exhausted after that brain storming session, I just had with myself.

I looked up at Sensei, "Thanks for the help Sensei, I appreciate it".

"Uh-you're welcome?", she replied, unsure of how to reply. "I don't know I really helped in anything though, since I know fuck all about that crap".

I waved her off, "Your input was more than enough".

I stood up and dialed Zaimokuza, he picked up after two rings.

"Hachiman, my dear old friend, what is it that I could be of your assistance right now?", he said as soon as he answered the call.

"I'm just running something by you Zaimokuza", I replied. "You think its possible of the atmosphere being originated from home?".

I could hear Zaimokuza scratch his chin over the phone before replying.

"That could be possible, since we often carry ourselves more freely at home than at school", he said. "But to have an atmosphere begin as early as at home could be a bit of a stretch".

"And in Yukinoshita's case?", I added.

"Honestly, with Yukinoshita, anything's possible", he replied and I let out a chuckle.

"Tell me about it", I agreed.

"But it is a possible lead, if we can manage to pin point an origin as coming from home then it can help out in dealing with more extreme cases of Puberty Syndrome in the future", he replied, finally agreeing to my earlier assessment and I nodded.

"Thanks Zaimokuza, that's just what I needed", I said to him. "And thank you for the help so far, I really appreciate it".

Zaimokuza then let out a laugh, "Well, with that of talk that means I'm no longer needed from this point on?".

"I'm sorry but I told Yukinoshita I was the only who can help her, so yeah, apologies", I replied.

"Don't be, I was glad to help as much as I can", he comforted before letting out a giant sigh. "So, are you finally going to do it?".

I nodded my head, knowing what he had meant, "Yep".

"Godspeed Hachiman"

He hangs up and I let out a sigh myself, finally accepting my role completely. For the first time in a while, I finally realize what I had to do, the only person who actually can. The world seemed a bit cleared now, alit brighter than I initially thought. I turn back to Hiratsuka-sensei and thanked her for her time once more and began to head out the door, more determined now more than ever.

"What're you planning to do Hikigaya-kun?", she asked.

"I'm saving Yukino Yukinoshita, sensei", I replied as I slid the door open and left.

_I'm saving Yukino…_

-0-

**Yukino**

I lowered my phone down and laid back down on the couch, it was Hikigaya-kun and he just called me to tell me a new plan he had in mind. It was for tomorrow and I would need to call my older sister, set up a face-to-face meeting and finally get a chance to talk to her, he said, that maybe if we could manage to fix the relationship and the strain I had with my family, that maybe the atmosphere around me could be slowly chipped away and dissipate completely.

I wanted to refute his idea, that there was no talking to her or my Mother, it would plant a seed that would bear no fruit. Believe me, I've tried to talk to them for the past few years and they are still as stubborn and hateful as they were before. But I accepted the plan nonetheless, he seemed so determined on the phone, a tone I've haven't heard from him since Monday and it was nice to hear the old Hikigaya once more.

I shivered and hugged myself, my skin was now ice cold to the touch, not even a hot shower or some tea could calm the shivers now. Admittedly, I've began to grow weaker, more tired as the cold began to worsen as if I had a fever. The ice stopped appearing now and I feared it began to spread inwards, slowly making it was to my heart.

I shivered in fear, for the first time I was truly afraid I was going to die. Die from this sickness, die from the Puberty Syndrome that I have so abjectly denied for the longest time but now it had come back around and it was asking a toll of the highest price.

I remembered Hikigaya's words that Monday afternoon in the darkness of my room as he laid beside me on my bed, somehow that memory had served as a source of comfort for me throughout the week.

"_I'll probably hug you real tight and say that everything's going to be okay, that I won't let that happen no matter"_

I smiled slightly despite myself, since when did that creepy loner's words bring me comfort?

And so I sat up and reached for my phone, I was wrapped in a thick blanket and it my pajamas, my entire apartment felt like I was in an industrial sized freezer, way colder than it ever felt before. And I scrolled through my small contact list and hovered over her name, the person I've been so adamant of never speaking to ever again. The person whose mere gaze with her piercing eyes could bring my pride crumbling down.

But I swallowed my fear and pressed her name, I crossed my fingers she wouldn't pick up but she did, just after one ring.

"Yukino-chan", her cheery voice greeted me. "Its been a while, what does my cute little sister want?"

"Nee-san…I need to ask you for something…"

The phone call ends and I let it linger in my hands before I placed it down. It was grueling, honestly, dealing with her is almost always grueling. But she had agreed to my request nonetheless and said we could meet tomorrow before her afternoon class, her excited tone masked something more though, but it's not something I want to think about right now.

I sneeze and shiver before I sit back down, pull my legs towards me and hugged them real tightly. I've grown to miss even the mere presence of him near me. but I merely sigh before I gaze out the window, at the sunny afternoon sky, the last one I feared I'd ever see.

Note: Did you like it? I hope you do cause it's the last one you'll see for a while (just kidding). But I will put the last chapter as early as I can, until then, see you next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to the last chapter of this story, and I just want to say my thanks for everyone who stuck along with the ride (honestly, I didn't expect my first OreGairu fanfic to be this appreciated). And yes, this is the final chapter for the story, I know a few of you wanted me to expand the story more but I already had it all planned out and I felt just adding more to this would just be unnecessary longer. But I may be writing more based on this universe but so far, Yukinoshita is the only I had a solid idea on (you can send me some suggestions for other though).

And apologies if it took too long, honestly, I had a hard time writing the character of Haruno, scrapped one too many dialogue and scenes before being able to settle on one. So apologies if I fuck up her character.

Once again, I am deeply grateful for all the kind reviews and favorites, really, it helped me a lot. I don't know if I will be writing more like this in the future so until then, consider this good bye. Thank you so much for reading it caused I really loved writing it.

Until next time.

Now, let's get on with the show.

**Chapter 4: A Sunny Day in April**

I stood at the platform awaiting the train to arrive that would take us to the inevitable meeting with Yukinoshita's dear older sister. It wasn't like I was looking forward to it, more dreading if possible, in my head I had already damned the women in her life as the sole cause of dooming her in the first place. But I decided to keep my transgressions about them to myself, no use letting my personal feelings intrude on something I barely know anything about.

It was another clear morning on a Saturday, it was nearing lunch time so there wasn't as many people at the station as I originally expected. Which was good, the less people that would see the two of us together the better. After Scum-yama's little talk, I was a lot more cautious about where we were going now, in the fear of getting spotted by some schoolmates who have nothing better to do, and then throwing more fuel to the fire that was already burning in the halls of Sobu.

Yukinoshita was quiet as she stood beside me, she has been ever since we left her apartment, it was concerning and it bothered me a little. She didn't seem to be as lively as she was the other day, hell, if I could comment on it, she looked to be a zombie. Her eyes were a bit distant and distracted, her movements were stilted and she seemed to get tired a lot easier.

_What I'd pay for her to comment on my eyes once more…_I thought in my head before slapping myself for it, fearing I might have been opening a door I'd rather not open.

"Hikigaya-kun…", she suddenly spoke up.

I turned my head towards her as she casually faced me, her hands clasped in front of her and she was looking at me. Her eyes weren't as distant but they were still shifty and unfocused, as if a raging sea was bending to the will of a dying wind.

"Yeah?", I replied.

"How…how…", she began to speak but seemed too embarrassed to finish it. "How do I look?".

If it was possible to be able to physically say that I was caught off guard by her question, I would say, it was as if I was walking down the street and was suddenly struck in the face by a baseball out of nowhere. It was enough to give me a momentary whiplash and made my head dizzy for a moment, more to the fact that Yukinoshita asked me of all people of her looks.

Me. This is gonna be an interesting day if this how its starting.

Regaining my focus once more I look at Yukinoshita, she was wearing a white blouse and plain black skirt and covered by a brown coat. She even wore a pair of expensive looking shoes, it was an odd mix to say the least. But in the end, what the hell do I know? I'm a just a simple guy who'd wear a shirt and jeans and call it decent enough to go out into public with.

"You look good", was my reply before turning my head back around to face the front.

"I see…", she replied before turning back to face front as well.

I suddenly grew conscious of a couple whispering to each other a few feet somewhere behind us, snickering at my apparent "lame" answer to a girl's question. I wanted to tell them off, no wait, I can tell them off but instead it made question something.

"Why are you asking about your clothes anyways?", I asked, fighting the urge to look at her but feared what look she would give me.

But instead Yukinoshita simply answered, "My older sister, she's a bit judgmental of people, sometimes so critical as to judge their clothing at the first meeting…"

I suddenly grew conscious of that and looked down at myself to see if I at least look decent, I was wearing black jeans, sneakers and a rolled up black dress shirt, Komachi said I looked cool in it but Yukinoshita's older sister is a different story entirely.

"And so I wanted any unwarranted comments from her as much as I can", she said.

For some reason, that reply of hers was a lot more biting than she intended. As if she was trying to hide a lot more in between those words, a million other words tucked between the spaces of her answer that seemed to reveal a much more painful reality. I decided then, I wasn't going to let this meeting go south, I just can't.

"But for you Hikigaya-kun, she might see my value vastly decline in a blink of an eye", Yukinoshita said, her usual cold and smug tone coming back.

I internally sighed in relief, "Please, your sister doesn't even know Hachiman Hikigaya yet, I'm sure she'll find me charming".

"Now let's not speak in hyperboles Hikigaya-kun, I mean, if you even know that means given how rotten your brain is"

"My brain is only rotten of knowledge Yukinoshita, ones that you cannot even begin to understand"

"I think my own peace of mind is spared of that Hikigaya-kun"

Even with our usually banter back it didn't seem as natural as before, more of forced dialogue just to fill in some dead air before the silence becomes deafening. But I decided to take comfort in it, no matter how flimsy or forced it seems, it was a good enough distraction from the troubles that seemed to plague her mind.

The train pulls into the station, the couple that seemed to eavesdropping on us earlier had decided to stay away from us after hearing our short exchange as we enter the train car. We sit down and let the train take us away from Chiba, away from the prying eyes of Sobu, away from the atmosphere that haunted her for most of her life.

I begin to wonder if I was some brave knight, rescuing the Queen and taking her somewhere safe and far away. But no, I was no Knight, I was just a rotten loner with arrogance and wit at his disposal instead of a sword and shield. Much like how Yukinoshita was no Queen, just a quiet girl who learned to keep people away just so she can never let them hurt her.

She speaks again, a lot quieter than earlier.

"Can I be honest?", she asked me.

"Sure", I replied.

"I'm really nervous about meeting her right now", she answered.

I say no reply, as much as I have nothing to say really. I don't know her sister like she does, as much as I'm concern, Yukinoshita must still love her half to death but dreaded of being stomped on once more by a person she deeply cared about. And going by what Scum-yama had said, Haruno Yukinoshita didn't seem to be the nicest person in the world, same goes for their Mother but I'm not going to say anything more.

Instead, I act a little brave, and a little reckless at the same time. I grab a hold of her hand, not minding the biting cold of her touch anymore. She tenses up a bit, surprised most likely, before I can feel them loosen up and curl her fingers above mind.

I'll take comfort in this as long as I can.

-0-

The meet up place was in this upscale café near the university her sister was studying at, I didn't know how to describe it as but it just screamed "rich". I suddenly felt insecure in my attire, stealing a few glances around me towards the people clad in high end clothing and jewelry. I wondered if all the places Yukinoshita's sister could've set up the meeting she just had to pick this one. We sat by the front window that gave us a view of the outside, sitting in white leather seats and fancy tables, I would be caught dead spending money on a place like this.

I took a sip from my high end coffee, seriously this thing costs half of my weekly allowance, before glancing back at Yukinoshita who sat beside me.

She was curling her hands in a nervous fit, an attempt to calm her nerves down before the inevitable reunion with her beloved sister would happen. Honestly, I dreaded it, I feared the fact I would finally put a face to the name I seeming cursed and banish, the water that nourished the seeds of what Yukinoshita would become today.

I feared I would just meet a pretty face.

I sighed, "God, this anticipation is killing me".

"Nee-san is almost never late, so she'll be here when the time for our meet up comes", Yukinoshita replied.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to feel nervous as well", I admitted.

A ghost of a smile graced her lips, her eyes remained glued on the table. The smile dissipates quickly and she is left with that expression on her face once more, the look she had when we left the station. But no words of comfort come to my mind, it draws a blank and I give no reply nor comment.

What can a loner like me say in the situation like this?

But it seems the silence was unbearable for her and so Yukinoshita speaks up, giving me an answer that sent my thoughts, and my heart, into a loop.

"Hikigaya-kun…what did you think of me the first time we met?"

It took my brain a second to process, "What?".

"When you caught me when I fell down the stairs last week….", she answered before looking at me, her eyes keen in wonder beneath the hollowness. "When I told you off, what were you thinking then and there?".

It's a question Yukinoshita had asked me before but at the same time it's different, I didn't really know what I would say to her. I didn't really know what I thought when I managed to catch Yukinoshita in my arms, all I thought about was the fact that I shouldn't let this girl fall face first into the ground before biting cold of her skin and her equally biting voice gutted me. The way it just cut into me like a knife, I even wanted to go about her warning before my damn curiosity got the best of me.

But I knew I had an answer, in the end, it was the inevitable truth.

"I thought you were really cold", I admitted as she continued to watch me. "Like real cold, the kind of person that would turn me away just breathing at her general direction, let alone have them be caught in my arms -"

"Oh", she said, a little glumly but I continued.

"But I also got curious, I wondered what could've happen to Yukino Yukinoshita that made her skin so cold to the touch. I realized I wanted to know more, explore more, understand you more", I look at her before I say anything else, I place a hand on top of hers and give it a squeeze. "I realized I wanted to be your hero".

I give her a small smile and she stares at me, wide eyed and in shock. Slowly I can see something change beneath her cold and zombie-like eyes, as if the clouds in the sky were finally clearing up and the warm rays of the sun came flowing through, I would say they sparkled almost.

That's when I realized the situation, how I was placing a hand on top of hers while giving that pretty boy speech in the middle of the café. I blushed instinctively before removing my hand on top of her and placing it back on the handle of the coffee cup, an attempt to restrain myself from any further attempts at physical contact.

"Something like that", I backpedaled, hoping I didn't shock her into silence with my words. "I just wanted to see the real Yukinoshita break through".

"You think there's a real me?", she asked and I nodded, not glancing her way.

"I know there is, she's sitting beside me right now about to confront her sister", I replied as I sipped my drink.

Yukinoshita looks down again, in her eyes I can see the clouds fully disappear and the blue of a deep sea break through, I did a mental high five for that achievement. She then closes her fist and straightens her seat, her face more determined than I've seen of her all morning.

"I think I want to confront her alone", she declared.

I nearly spat out the coffee in my mouth, "You want to what?".

"I want to talk to nee-san alone", she replied before snapping towards me, the sudden sharpness in her eyes made me unconsciously flinch. "I think it's better this way, since many of our problems are around each other and it would be unfair to have you be involved, Hikigaya-kun".

I raised a hand, "Yukinoshita, are you sure you want to do this? If things get bad, I don't want a repeat of last Monday".

"It won't", she answered back. "I won't let it happen this time, I swear".

"Yukinoshita…"

"Please Hikigaya-kun"

She looks at me, like really looks at me and I could finally the steel determination she had in her eyes. It warmed my heart a little, to finally see Yukinoshita seemingly come back to her old self, a little more courageous if anything. And she was right, since it is going to be a thing between sisters, it was best if I stay out of it as much as I can.

And so I caved and did what she asked me. I decided to seat on the booth behind Yukinoshita, it was a good cover and I can still hear their conversation without needing to be seen or even be acknowledged. I stand up and move to the seat, behind me I hear Yukinoshita say to me.

"Thank you Hikigaya-kun, for everything"

I was about to reply before the bell on the front rang and a cheery voice pounded into my ears.

"Yukino-chan! Long time no see"

"Nee-san", Yukinoshita replied. "Thank you for meeting with me"

Haruno Yukinoshita looked like everything I expected her to look and more. She was like Yukinoshita but older, and more mature, she had shorter and her eyes were livelier and an ever affixed smile on her face seemed to be a permanent feature to her person. But unlike Yukinoshita though she didn't seem to be as cold or as aloof of people. Hell, if I would to describe her, she looked and acted to be the exact opposite of her younger sister, she seemed warm and friendly, a bit cheerier than I'd like but I didn't let that fact bothered me as much.

She walked up to Yukinoshita, she exuded the look of a rich man's daughter by the expensive looking clothes she was wearing. A white blouse, a long teal skirt and brown leather boots, I'm starting to wonder how much of a fashion sense did the two Yukinoshita really share.

But Haruno takes her seat in front of Yukinoshita, even taking a quick glance at me and I realized I was watching her. I look away, a bit embarrassed with an evident blush on my face and decide to try not to watch them as much.

"Its been so long Yukino-chan", Haruno greets her as she leans on the table, placing her elbows on the table. "Nee-san here hasn't heard anything from you since you started high school, are you doing alright?".

I can hear hesitation in Yukinoshita's voice but she answers her sister nonetheless.

"It's going fine nee-san", was her answer, honestly, I wouldn't know how to reply myself.

Haruno smiles at her answer, almost teasingly, with a smile saying that she knew more about it than she was initially letting on. It disturbed me somehow, the kind of mask she could easily slip on.

"That's good to hear", she replies before widening her eyes in reply and eying her up and down. "What's with those winter-like clothes Yukino-chan? It's a sunny day in the middle of April, you can get a heatstroke".

The sudden concern in her voice surprised me and Yukinoshita both, given how she initially reacts but calms herself down and recovers surprisingly fast.

"I've been feeling a bit cold these past few days", Yukinoshita answers.

_That's an understatement…_I mentally said as I sip my coffee.

"I see…well those clothes are cute Yukino-chan", she teases, even pulling at the sleeve as she did. She sighs almost wistfully. "Its like everyday your growing up faster and faster and I can barely catch up, doesn't help you practically decided to cut yourself out of my life but I'm glad you called me out here to meet with you, it made Haruno-nee here feel special".

"Nee-san, about the reason I wanted to meet with you…"

"Hold that thought Yukino-chan, let me order something really quick", Haruno interrupts her before raising her hand to call a waitress over.

I could tell Yukinoshita was nervous, the way it permeates in the air around her I was practically getting infected by it. Slowly being nervous about this meeting myself as it dragged on, seeing now there was something more to Haruno Yukinoshita than meets the eye.

"So why did my cute little imouto wanted to meet with me after so long?", Haruno asks as the drink she ordered, a small cup of coffee and muffin arrives.

"I wanted to talk about us", Yukinoshita replies.

Haruno tilts her head in wonder at that, "What do you mean by that?".

I can feel Yukinoshita hesitate, unsure of what she wanted to say. Her thoughts were astray of all the built up frustration, agony and sadness her family had caused for her all her life, how running away from her problems only got worse of her as time went on. As if she was forever haunted by a past, a past she wanted to run away from and a family she wanted no part of. She couldn't even begin to utter a single word to help convey everything she wanted to say, but then I hear her take a deep breathe and let out a deep sigh.

Yukinoshita faces ahead, more determine now.

"Nee-san, for the longest time all I ever wanted was a chance to prove myself to you and Mother", she begins, finally letting her real emotions flow through. "I tried so hard to be great, perfect even, I studied hard, got into everything you did that made Mother so proud of you and I thought by pursuing you that I would finally find my happiness but…", she pauses for a moment. "It was never enough, even Mother hated it, especially I knew that you hated me for it. The fact I lived under the shadow you had casted for so long that both of you thought that everything I've done and wanted was to out shine you, she hated me even for it".

"When I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to run away, I thought by doing that I could find finally find some peace of mind but…", her voice quivers abit. "It made it worse somehow, I was living the consequences of pursuing you for so long and I thought I'd just bear with it like I've always had. But the past few days I've made it hard for me to bear it any longer, it was suffocating almost but then someone made me realize that I had to face everything I've kept buried for so long if I ever wanted to move on and that's the reason, I wanted to talk to you today".

Yukinoshita steels her resolve once more and finally lets all of her pain go.

"Nee-san, I forgive you for everything"

There was silence soon after, I didn't know what to make of it really. Was it the kind of silence that meant shock? Was it the kind of silence that meant they were both processing what had just happened? I looked at Haruno's face, it seemed surprised by the revelation, more surprised that she saw her beloved but cold sister suddenly bare her emotions for her to see.

She places the cup of coffee back down and I awaited what she would say next but then I saw her eyes turn cold and distant, horrifyingly enough, she looked like Yukinoshita when I first met so many days ago but what irked me more was a small smile on her lips.

"The proclamation of forgiveness…", Haruno noted. "Usually entitles me to apologize to you isn't that right, Yukino-chan?".

That answer of her seemingly catches both of us off guard, especially Yukinoshita, who seemingly became flustered and even worse that Haruno seemingly looked at her with such scrutiny now.

"No, no- that was not I wanted to imply – "

"Suddenly wearing your heart on your sleeve, you've surely changed my dear little sister", Haruno says and it clenches my heart somehow the way she said it, lacking any tone of affection but more of mockery. "Is it because of that someone you mentioned? Has that person influenced you that much?".

Yukinoshita answers, "No, he hasn't but he has helped me see things more clearly and – ".

"He? My, what would Mother think of you suddenly having a 'someone' in your life?", she wonders, even twirling a thread of her hair, that I know noticed had purple colored tips. "You know I always envied you Yukino-chan, you had all the freedom in the world, to become anything you wanted and you choose to chase after me in some vain attempt to make Mother happy?", I can Haruno shake her head in disappointment. "Pathetic, Yukino, pathetic".

This was the Haruno Yukinoshita Scum-yama had told me about in full view, someone who could seemingly beat you down with just a move of her tongue and destroy anything and everything you seemingly held dear. I could only swallow thickly, feeling my insides freeze at her words, I wanted to intervene and take Yukinoshita far away from here and keep her safe but I knew she'd hate me for it.

She hated to be so weak after so long.

"Its not pathetic, I'd rather be honest with my true feelings than keep it to myself like always", Yukinoshita answers.

"True feelings? Since when did my dear Yukino become so in tune with her 'true' feelings?", Haruno questions, almost exasperated by the sudden revelation. "If you didn't obsess over your studies you were pushing people away, you became so good at it its almost natural for you at this point, right?".

I found myself gripping the handle of the coffee cup tight, but I sighed and tried to calm myself in case I accidentally break it off somehow. But those words pierced me, it was the same words Hayama said that Monday afternoon, it was the words of people who didn't who Yukino Yukinoshita really was.

Somehow, hearing it from her own sister made it worse.

"Nee-san", Yukinoshita says, putting an abrupt tone in her voice. "I didn't come here for an apology from you or anything of that matter".

"Then why did you come here Yukino-chan? Hm? Did you say all those words to me in the hopes that I would throw you a pity party and tearfully apologize to you and make you feel better?", Haruno accuses, I sensed a hint of venom in her words.

"No…", Yukinoshita says before slightly bowing her head down, her tone having become more somber than before. "I thought that maybe…we can fix our relationship and start anew".

Those words made Haruno smile, but it wasn't a happy smile, no, it was a smile of satisfaction. The satisfaction that she finally got Yukinoshita to admit her real intentions. And so she leans back against her seat and crosses her arms, almost cocky in her moves.

"Fix our relationship? There's no fixing it Yukino-chan, you made sure of that"

That's when Yukinoshita stood up, so violently that it made a noise at it scratched against the floor. Everyone's eyes were now trained on her as she glanced behind her to look at me, her eyes were looked as they were before, withdrawn and lifeless, tired to the point of exhaustion. The fear pooled in the pit of my stomach and the truth of the matter was clear.

"Hikigaya-kun, let's go, we're leaving", she said as she moved out of the booth and I drain my coffee as she picks up her bag and was about to move.

"Hikigaya-kun?", Haruno addressed and we both froze in our spots.

I looked down at her, she looked at me with a bit of a mischievous glint but there were the evident cold blue eyes that Yukinoshita had but it was masked with that faux happiness and appreciation. She was a lot scarier than Hayama made her out to be and I knew now she wasn't the kind of person one should trifle with.

She seemed unsympathetic, even towards her own sister.

"Who might you be then?", she asked, in a sultry tone as she leaned in, resting her chin on her hands as they were placed on the table. "Are you that 'someone' who influenced my dear little sister's life so much?"

I open my mouth to reply, to tell her off hopefully and redeem Yukinoshita in her eyes, to finally destroy the image of her she had in her head. But then Yukinoshita grabs my wrist and I look at her and she was looking down at her sister. Her eyes seemingly glazed with something unquestionably hostile but at the same time, a could see a wisp of sadness play around them.

I knew then and there; her heart was breaking.

"Hikigaya-kun, who he is and what he is to me is none of your business…at least not anymore"

Without another word we left Haruno behind in that high coffee shop, with it, somehow a feeling of hope that had been snuffed whiffed its way out of that booth and followed the both of us as we continued our now silent trek back to the train station. As if a chance of a flower blooming into something beautiful after a cold harsh winter had been viciously cut down, never getting the chance to bloom once more.

Dead before it was even given a chance.

Yukinoshita is quiet once more as we await the train to pull into the station, today was a disaster once more and I knew she was blaming herself now for what had transpired. But I wanted to reassure her like she did me, it was not her fault for what had happen but I couldn't say it, for I know my words wouldn't overwrite every hurtful thing Haruno said back at that café.

I felt my blood boil now, just the thought of her was enough to make me angry. How could someone be that cruel to their own family? How cold and hateful does one had to be to be able to close their own hearts against their own little sister? Even if it was just a fraction of it, I felt the chilling bite of the Yukinoshita's, the family that singlehandedly destroyed their own daughter's life.

My first curl unconsciously at the thought of it.

"Hikigaya-kun…I'm sorry", Yukinoshita apologized.

I turned to her, I could see how distraught she was after that, "Don't be…it was my idea in the first place and now…".

The guilt of before has returned once more and it was somehow worse than before, I've managed to cause more pain and agony for Yukinoshita all in a vain attempt to combat something that had the upper hand against us all this time. But to hear those words from someone you love and admired…I couldn't even imagine the wounds a knife like that could cut.

"I thought I could finally be strong enough to face her, that I finally had the courage to fix what was already broken", Yukinoshita said before clutching her chest. "But I've realized I can't, after so long, I realized there was never really fixing us".

I lower my head in shame, shame in my arrogance and belief that a simple this and that could magically fix away any problem I could face, that it was enough to combat the atmosphere and rid of the Puberty Syndrome entirely. But I was wrong, not every single problem was going to be fix the same way and irreparable damages could never really be patched up and mended.

"Hikigaya-kun…", Yukinoshita said as I turn to her.

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to the beach, I want to see the ocean"

I accept her request and I stare up ahead, wondering why she suddenly wanted to go to see the beach but I kept it to myself. In my head I begin to plan once more, another way to dispel it, a sliver of chance that there was still answer hidden in there somewhere. It was there I just know it.

The train arrives and we join the passengers as they board. Somehow, I foolishly hoped that Haruno would appear to us once more and come to her senses and apologize and the matter would be resolved, but I can't, she had too many reasons to hold herself back to feel sorry for a life she seemingly envied. The train lurches and we begin to leave Tokyo, I feel it pool at the bottom of my stomach once more, the failure and the hopelessness and again, we were left on our own once more.

Yukinoshita then takes a hold of my hand, I was taken aback abit by the sudden biting cold of her hand on mine, but I realized what she wanted and so I intertwine my fingers and give her a squeeze, a form of comfort somehow after today.

She squeezes back.

-0-

We stood to watch the sun set over the horizon as the waves crashed quietly against the sea, we were at the Shichirigahama beach in Kamakura, admiring the view from above the sea wall. It was a good two hour train ride from Chiba, and a pretty far away place to get away from everyone and everything. This seemed to be what Yukinoshita wanted for now, to be far away and feel safe in a place only she knew to find peace in.

I stood beside her, leaning against the railing, admiring how the clouds seemingly began to divide over the rays of the setting sun. My hands were resting on top of the railing and I could not say a word, haven't been talking to each other much since we left the station back in Tokyo. Personally, I couldn't say anything to her that could possibly be of any help or comfort, after the falling out she just had with her older sister, I didn't if there are words that could be of any comfort for her.

And so, we basked in the silence and the cool air and wind of the beach fill in for us.

"My Mother…", Yukinoshita said as I glanced at her, she was still staring ahead at the sight before us. "She used to take us here and we were very young, back then I always said to myself that if I was ever to go back here it would be for a happier reason but now…", she sniffles. "I'm just using this place to run away".

"Yukinoshita…", I speak up, feeling my heart ache at her words.

"Hikigaya-kun…", she then spins around to face me, tears were streaking down her face and her mouth began to quiver, I reach out my hand but then she bows her head. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", she raised it to face me. "I was stupid, so stupid to think that a simple talk could fix everything between after all these years but…I was wrong".

She straightens her stand but her eyes were still glued to the ground, "You know, I was actually looking forward to meeting with her once again, that your plan might work and I can finally have a proper relationship with my sister. But…", she then brings her hands to her chest, as if to stop the tightness of her heart. "She was right, I had every chance to live a life for myself but instead I used to pursue her because that's what I thought would make my Mother proud of me…".

"But it was more than I could ever imagined and when I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to run away from it all, thinking all my problems would just go away and I could live as normal of a life as I can, maybe nee-san was right, I really am just pathetic", Yukinoshita admitted before looking down at her hands. "Maybe the Puberty Syndrome is a just punishment for my selfishness".

I lunged at her, immediately grabbing her shoulders and surprising her as I did. Yukinoshita balances herself, shocked at my sudden reaction but I just look at her. My emotions flowing through, suddenly triggered by her admission and the fact she thought she deserved it all.

"Don't say that", I practically screamed at her. "Don't you ever say that, the Syndrome, it's not a punishment for you, its not something you deserve just because you wanted something better for yourself", I grip her shoulders tighter, I stare deep into her eyes. "These people, they don't know you like I do, they don't know the Yukinoshita I've known these past few days and-and seeing you think that way its-its…killing me".

With each fallout and failure another arrow pierces its way through my body, it was strange, to feel so much for someone I barely even know. But this wasn't just a 'someone', this was Yukinoshita, the girl who fell into my arms on a dull on April morning, the girl who smiled so rarely it was like staring at a shining star up close. The girl who wanted nothing more than the world to take her back and feel safe and secure once more, to return a precious beach she had so much memories of without an aching heart and a head full of so much hateful and spiteful words.

"We can't let the Puberty Syndrome win us over again", I said as I detached myself from her. "There has to be another way, we can still fight the Syndrome and rid you of the atmosphere".

I turned to face away from her, my mind racing of any and all possible ideas we can still have to combat. There has to be a way, maybe if I have her contact her Mother or even her Father, but I seeing as how things Haruno blew over I didn't want to think it was viable answer anymore. I wanted to pull my hair, what else can I do?

What else can I –

That's when I felt her on my back once more. She rested her head and arms against it, the biting cold of the contact made a shiver run up and down my spine, but then she spoke to me in a quiet and hushed tone, a desperate plea that became a whisper.

"Stop it, Hachiman, please…", she begged me and I deflate and I lower my head down and sigh.

I follow her down the stone steps and into the sand, she said that she wanted to be closer to the ocean as much as she can. I felt exhausted now, all the feelings of hope and happiness were crushing at this point, I didn't know what to do anymore. My brain drew a blank with any possible ways to resolve this, for the first time in a while, I felt like as I did back then. Helpless and naïve, thinking I could do everything but at the same time, knowing nothing.

_Kaori…I'm so sorry…_

We walk along the sand, taking in the relaxing scent of the ocean and basking in the light of the setting sun. Yukinoshita was glumly kicking the sand around her feet with her hands on her back, and I just followed behind her without another word. But I wanted to say something, no longer being able to bear the silence between us and so I looked up and was about to open my mouth when I saw her suddenly collapse.

I catch her in my arms before her body was able to hit the sand but I stumble back and land on my butt, my arms still around her as I did. Yukinoshita was violently shivering now and she began to let deep and labored breathes, wisps of cold coming out of her mouth as she did.

I place a hand on her face and I reel it back, it felt a lot colder than before, maybe even worse.

"I…thought I had…more…time", Yukinoshita said in between breathes.

I looked down at her, the horrifying truth I was slowly coming to realize, "Yukinoshita, why didn't you tell me you were feeling this way? I had no idea your condition was already this severe".

She gives me a weak smile in reply and lets out another deep breath and I feel the cold air slap me in the face. She replies to me but her voice has gone weaker now, a lot more tired than before.

"Because…I didn't want to…worry you…", she said to me. "You were…already…troubled with my sister and…I didn't want to…burden you…anymore".

"Idiot", I reprimanded as I can feel my heart begin to ache. "Don't you realize you're dying? And you never bothered to tell? Dammit Yukino", I have to go, I have to seek help, I need to take her to a hospital before its too late. But Yukinoshita stops me from getting up by placing a hand on my head, and I looked down at her face.

She still had a small but weak smile on her face, why can't she realize the severity of the situation? Why can't she see that she's going to die?

"Don't…you've done more than enough…", she replied.

"Enough? Yukino, we need to get you to a hospital", I retorted. "You could die".

But Yukinoshita replied to me, "I know…That's why I wanted to spend some time…here…and with you…please…Hachiman…just stay with me…that's all I ask…".

My arms begin to shake as I lower my head down. Here was Yukinoshita, in my arms with her head on my lap, dying. The girl who I wanted to see no more than succeed and overcome the Syndrome was now dying in my arms and there was nothing I could do stop it. I was beginning to cry, but I held back the tears that were threatening to burst out of my eye.

I had to be strong, I needed to be strong for her. The waves crash loudly as I felt the sun beginning to die out as the dark and oppressive darkness of the night begin to take over. I wanted to banish it all away, I didn't want her final view of her precious beach to be blanketed in darkness.

"Hachiman…I'm so thankful that I met you…", Yukinoshita begins to say, petting my head with her free hand. "You have done more for me…than anyone has done for almost all of my life…I'm so happy I got to meet you…and I'm so happy you tried so hard to save me…".

_I didn't save you…_I wanted to say but the words are blocked and only whimpers come out. I didn't save you Yukinoshita, I failed you, I failed Kaori, I failed everyone. I lower my head down and hold her close, praying to God to intervene and save her.

_I'm so sorry Kaori, I'm sorry Yukino, I failed you, I failed you, I failed you, I failed you…_

"That's why…truly…I have fallen for you"

A tear leaks from my eyes and I finally begin to cry.

The tear streaks down Hachiman's face and drops unto her cheek, at first it felt wet but as the tear ran down her cheek Yukinoshita suddenly opens her eyes. A sensation she had not felt in a long time comes back, the tear dries on her face and she finds herself staring at Hachiman's distraught face.

But she could feel the sand beneath her, the cool breeze of the ocean and the heat of his arms wrapped around her.

It was so –

"Warm"

I felt Yukinoshita sit up, her face was stricken with shock and surprise. She raises her hand to admire it as sand softly breaks and falls off. I sniffed, wondering what was going on, eyes still stinging with the tears I've been holding back. I was at a loss for words but then Yukinoshita looks back at me, and smiles.

"I can feel it", she said before standing up, and throwing her arms to her side as the wind blew around her. "I can feel all of it".

Yukinoshita smile grows wider as her eyes begin to shine, like the sun breaking through the dark gray and oppressive clouds, the stars finally shine after a long black night. Yukinoshita's eyes were bright and full of life. She then looks back at the sea and begins to run towards it, stripping off her coat as she does.

"Oi! Yukinoshita!", I call out to her as I pull myself off from where I sat and ran after her, fearing something bad might happen if I don't.

But Yukinoshita kicks off her shoes and runs into the sea. I follow in suit, carefully taking out my own shoes and socks and throwing away my phone, not wanting to go home with damp footwear and a busted cellphone and chased after her, crashing myself into the waves as I run after the girl who seemingly chased for the sun.

She stops in the middle, we're in the waist deep water and the waves crash softly against us as the birds above us begin to fly away and in disappear into the distance. Yukinoshita is staring at the setting sun before her, her silhouette becoming more clearer as I neared her.

"I can feel it…Hachiman I can feel it…", she joyfully exclaimed, not even glancing behind her to look at me.

I let out a grateful sigh that sounded like a shaky breath as I felt my heavy chest begin to lighten.

"How does it feel?", I asked her.

That's when Yukinoshita turns around and I see a sight I thank my lucky stars to finally see, she was smiling, a smile so wide and happy that it reaches her eyes, tears of joy streaming down her face and she answers me.

"Its warm", she said before running towards me, collapsing into my arms.

I felt my eyes visibly widened, no more did I feel the biting cold of her skin, no longer did feel painful to touch. No, it was warm and comforting, I feel my own tears streak down my face and I hold her close, much like I did before but now it feels different. I hug her tight as she buries her face into my shoulder.

I stare back out at the sun finally dies out, the last traces of the bright lights dissipate and the night shrouds over us. But I pay it no mind at this point as I continue to hold Yukinoshita in my arms.

"It's so warm"

-0-

Now for the conclusion, or more appropriately the punchline, the punchline of a winding joke with Yukinoshita being the gut punch in the stomach that would illicit the laughter and tragically, I was left as the only cackling madman at the end. But regardless it had come to an end and miraculously, we had defeated the Puberty Syndrome altogether.

Yukinoshita was able to regain her ability to feel everything again, the cold feeling and touches having disappeared on that beach along with the pain and agony seemingly being washed away along with the waves of the oceans where we shared an embrace. Sure, the first few days we were cautious about it, fearing that it was some sort of momentary relief but by Monday the truth of the matter had been evident:

Yukinoshita had rid herself of the Puberty Syndrome.

"Congratulations then Hikigaya-kun", Hiratsuka-sensei said as she lights up another cigarette.

We were in the faculty room again, just because I managed to resolve things with Yukinoshita and she was able to live normally again doesn't mean much has changed of the current situation. It was after school at least, meaning the least likely I would encounter the ever present rumor mill on my way out of school.

"You somehow managed to save the day after all, that you have my respects for", Hiratsuka-sensei added before blowing a smoke and sitting back on her seat. "Guess good guys do finish in the end".

I shrug from where I sat, a little more agitated and antsy about wanting leave, it was a Friday and I didn't want to spend my prelude to a glorious weekend in the teacher's faculty. But I curse my good nature, something Yukinoshita still doubted existed, and agreed to meet with Sensei after class.

"You're making it more dramatic than it really was", I replied as I sit back on my seat as well,

"Nonsense Hachiman…", Zaimokuza exclaimed before turning back to face me from his spot by the window, dramatically staring out at the crowds of student as they left…what the hell was he doing here anyway?

"You not only managed to dispel the atmosphere around Yukinoshita but you also managed to rid her of the Puberty Syndrome altogether", he stated as he walked to the other side of the couch, wanting to avoid Sensei's cigarette smoke. "That itself warrants great praise".

"Yoshiteru here has a point", Sensei agreed as she jabbed a thumb his way. "Not many people would bother to stick around a girl like Yukinoshita like you did, even help her out with her a lot of her problems".

"I wouldn't say that…", I admitted. "Her classmate's are still shitheads, except for Sodachi and her relationship with her family still remains as tumultuous as ever".

It was true, as much as a victory this was it didn't change anything about her current situation. She was still vilified and hated by the people around her and her hopes of repairing her relationship with her family had been crushed, but for now, Yukinoshita seemed unbothered by any of it. Hell, I would even say she stopped caring about any of those at all.

"Well baby steps, can't fix everything in a day", Sensei assured me.

"It maybe a long and dangerous road but for now find peace in the fact Yukinoshita is saved", Zaimokuza added. "You did it Hachiman, you saved her".

_Saved…_That word used to gut me, it felt like an unnatural burden to carry and made me out to be more heroic than I actually was but now I felt my pride swell at the thought of it. Back then, I would make excuses left and right just to avoid being branded as such, but the truth of it made me feel relieved about all of it.

I saved her.

I saved Yukinoshita.

_Kaori, I did it…I saved her…_

I felt myself smile at the thought of that. That's when Zaimokuza puts a hand on his face, covering both of his eyes and raised his other one to point at me.

"But this is not the end of the heroes journey my partner in crime", he said before opening his fingers to reveal his left eye. "The Syndrome might not be as joyous of our victory over it and will seek any means to exact its foul revenge and- ".

"I'm going to head home, got stuff to do, see you both Monday", I interjected Zaimokuza's ranting before it devolves, I stood up, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder and was about to head towards the door.

"One last question before you leave, Hikigaya-kun", Sensei calls out and I turn to her.

"What is it Sensei?", I asked.

"What do you think triggered the Syndrome to manifest in the first place?", she wondered.

I never really thought of that to be honest, given I was looking more into the atmosphere and the Syndrome but I never really thought of it being suddenly triggered out of the blue. I paused for a few moments, racking my brain of a possible answer, a possible way to explained _how _the Syndrome managed to manifest in the first place.

But Yukinoshita passes my mind, her eyes, her lips, her words and her past come flashing at me and I knew of the answer. I look back at them, their faces twisted in anticipation.

"I guess it was when she gave up on people", was my answer.

It was when Yukinoshita got tired of the world around her coming down so hard on her, that she finally gave up trying to grow close with anyone at all. Fully embracing the Ice Queen persona that plagued her all her life, feeling that if she could finally detach herself from people that she could finally be at peace with everything that had happened to her.

She gave up seeking relationships, gave up on wanting anything more than being shallow acquittances and finally, ice people out of her life in the hopes that they would never hurt as much as they already did. She gave up seeking the warmth of others and left herself out of the cold. And in the end, I guess that's what she needed all this time, a person she can find herself being vulnerable around, someone she can be honest with, someone she can lean on and be able to support her with everything she wanted to do.

All she ever needed was someone's warmth to comfort her through the cold.

I shrugged, feeling stupid for that answer, "Or something like that, who knows".

But Hiratsuka-sensei seemed satisfied with that answer, sitting back on her sit, she throws and arm over and leans back like a cocky overgrown child having been given a proper sweet candy. Zaimokuza merely smiles, a little smugly by my accounts but I decided to ignore it and make my way to the door.

"Well, at least another good thing came out of this mess", Hiratsuka-sensei said as she takes a drag at the cigarette. "If it hadn't been for that, you wouldn't have been able to bag yourself a cute girlfriend".

I felt my face heat up as the blush threatened to spread across my face, I snapped my head towards the both of them but Sensei just waves me off and tells me to leave.

"See you back Monday Hikigaya-kun, don't have too much fun – "

Whatever teasing words she was going to say next had been blocked off when I slide the door close and let out a sigh. Suddenly feeling tired, all I wanted to do now was just crawl into my bed and clock out for the rest of the day and eat some of Komachi's signature curry. I felt my stomach growl just at the thought of that as I began to make my way to the stairs.

"Just how long were you planning on making me wait?"

The voice calls out to me, cutting into me like a biting knife but it doesn't scar deep but enough to knock me back to my senses. I look up and see Yukinoshita, arms crossed over her chest and looking at me, her eyes filled with annoyance over the fact I had made her wait outside as I talked with both Hiratsuka-sensei and Zaimokuza alone.

"Sorry", I apologized, bowing my head slightly. "The talk took longer than I expected, hope I didn't make you wait long".

"It was longer than appropriate at this point", Yukinoshita retorted as we begin to make our to the stairway. "Honestly, I thought you'd be more considerate but I guess it was even too much for your Hikki-brain to comprehend".

I smirk at her jab, "Hey, now don't go around insulting the old Hikigaya thought machine, it has come up with some pretty wicked ideas".

"For that I seriously doubt but – ", Yukinoshita said before glancing at me. "I guess now I can have all the time in the world to understand it".

It warms me somehow, to know she was now a lot more open with me unlike before, sure, there was still a definite line that we have yet to cross but I took comfort in the fact that this was the Yukinoshita I was seeking to see from the beginning, this was the real her I hoped to reach out to and save.

I began to feel that this was the start of something genuine.

"Right", I said as we climbed down the stairs, suddenly remembering why I was so agitated to leave in the first place. "So this café you wanted to visit after school, it's a good one, right?".

Yukinoshita smugly smiles, as if I even dared to ask it, "Of course it is, I wouldn't recommended it in the first place if it wasn't, though, I doubt you'd find any enjoyment in it since it doesn't have anything cheap for you to indulge on".

"Please, don't make me out to be a cheap skate now Yukinoshita", I retorted. "I can find some enjoyment in high class coffee and sweets".

"I didn't know you had such a refined palate Hachi-I mean-Hikigaya-kun", she stuttered for a bit before continuing and I couldn't help but smile stupidly at her slip up.

Yes, we have been accustomed to addressing each other by our first name, but only exclusively when we were out of school. It was hell enough to be the current subject of the rumor mill, it was going to have a field day once it breaks out that we were dating. I can see it now, the creepy loner of 2-F actually managed to be dating the infamous Ice Queen? Has the world gone mad? What deep and dark magical ritual did he commit to entice the poor girl?

But it's not like we were open about it, hence why we still address each other normally when we're in school and don't act as lovely dovey as one would expect. Besides, I think people's minds would implode if they suddenly witness Yukinoshita acting lovey dovey and sweet, I know mine would often do.

"Of course I do, Yukino…shita", I replied, realizing this was going to be way easier for me than it would be for her.

Yukinoshita lets out a 'hmpf' as we make our way to the shoe locker, we pass by a couple of girls who watches us as we walked by them. I glanced back after we did and saw the two of them whisper something to each other before giggling and running off somewhere, I sighed, well, this secret isn't going to last long.

"Seems like the ruse isn't going to last long", I said to her.

"Well, I doubted we would be able to keep it up for so long", Yukinoshita replied. "Given how out of control the rumor mill here gets, it was only a matter of time".

"Yeah…", I said before a pregnant silence engulfs the both of us before admitting something I've been thinking for a while now. "You know…its not going to be easy for me suddenly going into this relationship with you, I'm not exactly experienced with these kinds of things".

Yukinoshita glances at me, "Its fine, I'm not experienced in this either, but I'm sure we'll learn the motions together as time goes on".

I was tad embarrassed by the proclamation of hers, but happy, even glad she was thinking of us that far ahead already. I decided to let my anxieties go and decided to roll with the punches, who knows, it might be a fun ride all the way through. Yukinoshita seemed elated to experience this new chapter of her life, seemingly free finally of the past that haunted her for so long and I was happy for her, glad even and excited for the next part of my life that was about to start.

We slip into our shoes and begin to leave the campus; the afternoon sun was high and bright and the cool spring breeze envelopes all around us. The weather itself seemingly set itself right, after the first few weeks of dark and heavy clouds that threatened to bring rain, I was relieved on the fact we finally manage to get a sunny afternoon.

I see a lot of students were still around campus, most of them still attending to their clubs and other businesses and somehow caught sight on both of us as we begin to leave, gawking at us and whispering to themselves in groups. A hear another group of girls, ones I've recognized from the cafeteria so many days ago, sneer and laugh at us as we passed by. I even saw a brief glimpse of blonde hair in the crowds but disappears almost immediately, I really stopped caring about him and his clique at this point.

I could even feel a few glares burn at my back but I ignore them and continue on.

"Well, it seems now everyone is just gonna hate me even more", I sighed.

"Hm, if that's the case let them", Yukinoshita reassured. "If it ever comes to that, then I wouldn't mind even if the world grew to hate you…", unexpectedly, she wraps her arms around mine and leans into my shoulder. I let out a sound of surprise at the sudden and brazen contact and my heart begins to beat erratically.

"That just means I can have you all to myself"

**Yukino**

I dream of snow once more, I dream I was back on the barren white wasteland where the snow continued rain down from above and the biting cold was too much than one could bear. I was on my back, still laying on the ground where I collapsed, I began to shiver, it was so cold that my teeth were chattering and I crossed my arms and hugged myself tighter, curling into a ball in the hopes it would keep me warm.

But just when I was to give up and accept my fate here, I saw a bright light shine in the distance, I looked up to see the light come closer and closer. The figure approaches me and his recognizable fish tail hair bops out from beneath his coat and his dead fish eyes look down at me, but he was crouched down with his hand out for me to take.

"Come on Yukino, let's get you out of here…"

I take his hand, it's warm and I can feel it began to run through my body. Suddenly, the world doesn't seem so cold, the snow begins to gently rain like its suppose to and I had hope, hoped that this once barren meadow will one day bloom many beautiful flowers once this winter passes.

For the first time in a long time.

I smile.

_End._


End file.
